In which Blaine Anderson has had enough of Finn
by DayDreamer2369
Summary: After Blaine transferred to McKinley Finn Hudson's attitude towards him changed dramatically. Blaine decided that he was not prepared to sit back and take Finn's abuse. This is the story of how Blaine stood up to his new Bully. Based on the beginning of season 3 when Finn was being an arse, hope you will take the time to check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Glad you decided to check this story out, I thought that the way this story line was resolved was pretty stupid. Finn got away with things that I personally would have given him a good old slap for ^_^ so I done wrote this little story. This story is beta read by my best-est friend in the whole world Wannabe so check her out aswell!

Hugs and kisses!

* * *

It was late afternoon and the McKinley High New Directions sat, bored stiff, in their chairs. The choir room was filled with the sounds of another patented Finn Hudson prep talk. Nobody was really paying much attention to what was being said, when suddenly Blaine Anderson exploded. He stood quickly throwing things into his bag, unsuppressed fury twisting his normally vibrantly happy features.

"That is _it _ Finn!" He shouted "I am done with your bullshit." Finn swivelled to face the shorter boy.

"Blaine," he said with a mocking tone "This isn't Dalton, you can't just interrupt me when I'm speaking. Did they not teach you manners at that fancy prep school of yours?"

Blaine smiled and slowly shook his head, anger melting from his face to be swiftly replaced by disbelief. "There you go again, you have to make everything about Dalton don't you? Well I'm done here, you want to be the leader? The big man? Well fine. Don't let me get in your way. I quit!" With that Blaine calmly left the room, brushing past a surprised Mr. Schue with a polite nod. The New Directions stared after him with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Santana let out a low whistle

"Damn Frankenteen, what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing." Finn protested "I ..."

Kurt's eyes flashed dangerously "I'm not surprised he finally decided that he'd had enough." He said, anger coating his words.

"What do you mean Kurt?" asked Mr. Schue looking puzzled.

"Have you not noticed the way Finn has been treating Blaine?" Kurt retorted moving swiftly to his feet - shoving things into his bag as he went "All the little snide comments, the references to his past, the dirty looks every time he speaks. Well you know what Finn? Blaine may be prepared to put up with a lot but you have definitely pushed him too far this time" Kurt swept from the choir room; Finn's unchecked glare hot on the back of his neck.

* * *

It was no secret that Finn didn't like Blaine, the boy was too happy, too smart and way too confident. It took focus away from Finn and he really didn't like that, but that wasn't all that Finn didn't like about him - there was something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on, something in the way Kurt looked at Blaine, something that sparked disgust deep within Finn's belly.

* * *

Blaine tensed as he felt arms wrapping around him taking in a sharp intake of breath but relaxed as soon as he recognised the familiar smell of vanilla and hairspray that made Kurt all the more intoxicating. The halls were empty but neither relaxed fully into the embrace knowing the trouble it could cause if anyone spotted them. They were silent for some time each just breathing in the others scent and enjoying the closeness until their bubble was broken by a babble of chatter from around the corner. Startled the pair sprang apart and watched silently as a gaggle of cheerleaders and jocks stormed past. Once the teenagers had gone Kurt linked their hands and strolled steadily out of the school and into the bright sunshine.

The beginning of the journey to Kurt's house passed silently. The lack of noise was disconcerting, Blaine knew that him being in the New Directions was really important to Kurt, Blaine hadn't wanted to disappoint or irritate his boyfriend by quitting but he just couldn't do it any more, he couldn't just let Finn walk all over him. Blaine fretted wordlessly to himself until he could no longer ignore the stony look on Kurt's face.

"Baby?" Blaine asked timidly "Are you alright?"

"No, Blaine, I am most definitely not alright" Kurt replied, Blaine's heart sank "I am angry. I am angry that you had to put up with Finn bullying you for so long, I am angry that no one else ever seems to notice when he is being a complete tool and I am really angry that Finn's stupid and cruel behaviour drove you from the one thing that you truly love doing, it's just awful. When you came to McKinley the New Directions were supposed to welcome you with open arms but it's obvious Finn just cant cope with having someone better than him around. You probably just want to transfer back to Dalton right now, don't you?"

Blaine was shocked by the sheer force of Kurt's anger towards his step-brother and the remainder of the trip was passed with an uncomfortable silence between the two.

"Kurt, Why did I come to McKinley?" Blaine asked when they had pulled to a stop outside Kurt's house. Kurt turned towards his boyfriend with wide startled eyes. "Do you honestly think that I came here to join the New Directions? because I didn't. I came to McKinley to spend more time with my super sexy boyfriend and that is exactly what I am going to do, so no, I am not going back to Dalton not even for the Warblers. If the New Directions don't want me then I can and will make new friends, I can keep singing without doing it competitively but I am staying right here, by your side." Tears rolled steadily down Kurt's cheeks as he wrapped Blaine in a tight hug.

"I just don't want you to regret this, we both know how much Glee means to you."

"It doesn't mean as much to me as it does to you Kurt." with that confirmation Kurt dragged Blaine inside for some much needed alone time before his family came home.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you are m'lovelies the very next chapter in the epic saga that is Blaine getting irritated with Finn's douchebaggery.

Much love to all you guys

xx

* * *

Finn was pissed. Blaine had walked out and now everybody was treating him as if he was the one to blame! If Blaine wasn't so bloody sensitive everything would have been fine, no one would have been annoyed with him and he wouldn't be facing an angry Kurt waiting at home to have a go at him. He pulled into the drive with a heavy sigh upon spotting Kurt's Navigator, Kurt was going to chew him out over the incident with Blaine in the choir room today - just what he needed.

Finn pushed open the front door with every intention of spending the 3 hours before dinner holed up in his bedroom playing violent video games to take his mind off everything.

"Hello, I'm home!" He shouted out into the strangely silent house, usually when Kurt was home before him the house would be filled with the smell of cooking and the sound of Kurt singing along tunefully to whatever CD he was playing.

"Kurt!" Finn shouted now looking for his step-brother "Where are you dude?" There was no reply and Finn briefly wondered if Kurt had decided to go over to the Anderson's, the thought made his skin crawl as the image of Blaine taking his brother to his undoubtedly empty house to take advantage of him popped into his head making him feel physically sick.

Finn stomped down the stairs to the basement in search of Kurt. He pushed open the tightly closed door to the room and glanced about, he was rewarded by the sight of Kurt's head poking out of the top of his covers fast asleep, a look of bliss on his face. Finn sighed in relief, thank all that is holy he thought to himself, that was when he noticed lump in the covers next to Kurt. There was another person lying in the bed, under the covers, with Kurt. It was Blaine. Finn saw red. Just as he was about to shout something to wake the sleeping pair Kurt kicked out slightly in his sleep moving the duvet slightly which revealed the pale expanse of his step-brother's chest. Kurt was most definitely not wearing a shirt.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Finn shouted. Blaine jerked awake looking bewildered. "What are you doing to my brother Anderson?" he sat up revealing an expanse of naked chest and hissed at Finn "Jesus Finn! Can't you just leave me the hell alone for like 15 seconds? I was actually trying to have a nap if that's okay with you, your _M__ajesty_." Finn spluttered as Blaine threw the covers off himself to get out of bed showing a pair of naked legs and a (rather stylish) pair of plain black boxers. "I guess I'll just get dressed then." He said in annoyance bending over to rescue his discarded jeans from the floor and tugging them on. Finn's eyes focused properly on Blaine's naked chest as he turned towards the door again and he started at the sight of the scar tissue that scattered the smaller boy's abdomen. Blaine raised a querying eyebrow at him pulling on his T-shirt to cover himself from Finn's enquiring eyes. Kurt mumbled in his sleep, rolling over, reaching for the warmth of his boyfriend - on finding nothing his face scrunched up in irritation, and his eyelids fluttered open. The scene that met him caused him to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Finn! Leave my boyfriend alone!" He exclaimed tiredly "Blaine, come back to bed, I wasn't done cuddling you mister." There it was again, the look of devoted love that Finn despised so much.

"Get out Blaine." He said steadily. Kurt looked incredulous "What the hell Finn?" he cried

"You know the rules Kurt; you can't have Blaine in your room, naked, when Burt and Mom aren't home."

Kurt looked set to argue with Finn but a now fully clothed Blaine placed a loving kiss on his lips and whispered

"I should go Baby; I'm supposed to be bonding with my family this evening."

Kurt looked upset but nodded slowly and pushed Blaine towards the door with a promise of calling him later.

Finn marched up the stairs after Blaine a frown fixed on his face. He didn't want to even think about what that stupid prep school boy would have been doing to his brother. He shoved Blaine forward causing the shorter boy to stumble slightly and fall against the wall. Finn smirked, Blaine turned slowly to face him his face set into a glare.

"Let's make a deal Finn, you don't physically abuse me and I won't talk to you again. I don't need any more bruises to explain to my mother, she won't be pleased in the slightest to hear that the bullying has started up again." Finn said nothing. Blaine took his silence to mean he agreed and continued up the stairs and out of the house without so much as a backward glance at Finn.

* * *

When Blaine walked into school the next day, his usual radiant smile was fixed firmly in place. The school day passed simply enough, without much happening, every so often he would catch the eye of one of the Glee kids in the corridor or one of his lessons only to have a look of betrayal thrust back at him. Rather than feeling upset by this Blaine found himself becoming irritated, none of them knew anything about his past, none of them knew about his life, none of them had seen how he had been when he had first arrived at Dalton. Blaine started to remember it, most of all he remembered how accepting and kind the Warblers had been to the broken, scared little boy - a world away from the lukewarm reception that had been offered by the majority of the New Directions. It made him want to laugh and cry at the same time. When lunch time came round Blaine wasn't too sure where he was supposed to go, he knew he wasn't welcome at the New Directions' table any more so, not wanting to sit alone in the canteen Blaine decided to take his song writing book and sit in the sanctuary of the library.

It was comfortable in the McKinley library; Blaine took a seat at an empty table and flipped slowly through his notebook to find the song that he had started writing last night. For a good 10 minutes, Blaine was engrossed in pairing the words to the flow and pattern of the music playing in his head he hadn't even noticed himself humming along until a girl with long, curly green hair sitting at the next table turned and shot him a glare so powerful it almost knocked him off his seat.

"Will you shut up!" she hissed her eyes overflowing with venom. Upon seeing his apologetic expression her gaze softened somewhat and she sighed "I'm really sorry, I'm just stressing out over this and your humming isn't helping my thought process, so if you could just shush for a while that would really be helpful."

"I'm really sorry." Blaine replied and the girl turned back to her problem. Blaine studied her, the girl was strange he observed, taking in her appearance: she wore a light blue sundress with black Doc Martens and a pair of large fish shaped earrings. He watched her struggle for a few moments before he stood up and walked over to stand over her shoulder. He glanced down at the complex mathematical question she was labouring over and then at her working.

"I see where you are going wrong." He said softly "You've forgotten to convert the temperature to Kelvin, look; there you go, now the formula will work for the question." The girl looked at him an expression of mild shock quite clear on her rapidly reddening face.

"How did you know that?" She asked breathlessly

"Oh, I took advanced Physics at my last school. I'm Blaine by the way."

"Rose, thank you for helping me with that, I tried to get some of my friends to explain it to me but sometimes it's as if they're refusing to speak English to me when they do things like that."

"Well I'm glad I could help you," he said as she started packing up her books and papers into her bag. Blaine turned and wandered back to his notebook with a soft sigh knowing that she would soon be gone and he would be alone.

"There are still 35 minutes of lunch left you know," she smiled catching him off guard "Are you coming to the canteen?"

"Um no." He replied with an easy smile "I won't have anyone to sit with and I don't particularly feel like sitting on my own today."

"Don't be such an ass!" Rose laughed "You can sit with me and my friends if you want, it's the least I can do since you helped me with my work!"

"Alright."

They walked to the lunchroom engaged in easy conversation, Rose was an interesting character, and Blaine found that she had a passion for French, two dogs and a love for literature and music that impressed Blaine with its eclecticism. Blaine told her that he had just transferred to McKinley from Dalton and that he had been in Glee club up until yesterday because one of the co-captains had taken a particular dislike to him and he had decided that he would rather quit than be in that situation anymore.

As they walked through the doors into the canteen, Blaine could feel the eyes of each of the members of the New Directions upon him. He glanced at their table and locked eyes with Kurt who smiled at him and patted the seat next to him; Blaine shook his head and gestured minutely to Rose who was already making her way across the room to a large group sitting at a central table. Kurt's face fell slightly then he smiled with a look of complete trust and understanding that Blaine took as his blessing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello hello! I missed you all so I done wrote you another chapter, this chapter was edited by my lovely best friend DameMooky, check her out cos she rocks the world!

Love y'all!

* * *

Finn glared at Blaine across the Lunchroom. He sat with a large group of kids that Finn had never paid attention to before. How was it that Blaine managed to make friends so easily? He was always so popular and _special_ -everywhere he went! Seeing him laughing raucously, head tipped back slightly, eyes sparkling and crinkling at the corners made Finn's blood boil. He drew attention, and that was what Finn really hated. Before Blaine Finn had been the object of Kurt's attention, it wasn't that Finn liked Kurt in that way, not in the slightest - he knew he wasn't gay, but he wanted to be fixated upon... Kurt had offered that, Blaine had taken it away with his fancy school, slick hair and wealth. The boy had never had anything bad happen to him in his life, he had never experienced a real high school – Everything had just been handed to him on a silver platter, the boy hadn't struggled with anything in life and Finn knew that he was going to have to put Blaine firmly in his place.

* * *

Rose's table contained seven people when Blaine arrived, 5 boys and 2 girls, including Rose. Blaine sat sandwiched between Rose and a tall boy who had been introduced as Robert. Robert had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair. He wore a white sex pistols t-shirt, ripped jeans and a shiny but well worn pair of black doc martins. The group was loud and chatty it took Blaine back to the golden days of Dalton, sitting with the Warblers and just talking. He was pulled from his revelry when a stocky boy with curly brown hair_,_ sitting across from him lent over the table and clapped sharply in his face.

"Leslie!" the other girl at the table chastised "Leave Blaine alone!"

"But Olivia, he was staring at me. It was starting to get creepy." Olivia smiled sweetly at Blaine

"Don't mind Les." she said in a happy tone "He doesn't understand how things work in America, he's an immigrant." Les glared at her

"We hope one day he will learn our ways." continued the boy sitting next to Olivia wearing a bowler hat on top of his unruly ringlets, Alex if Blaine's memory served him correctly.

"But we know that it's unlikely." Finished the Ginger boy next to Leslie on the other side, Josh.

"I'm from England not the middle east!" Leslie shouted as Blaine burst into laughter.

"That's miles away from here." Josh said patronisingly

"I take your point kind sir." Leslie replied "If I can offer some rebuttal? Go fuck yourself with a cactus."

The bell rung loudly and the group dispersed each heading off to separate lessons. Blaine followed Robert and Alex because they both had Chemistry that period as well. Next to Robert, Blaine looked comically short, Rob being over 6 feet tall, this caused the tall boy endless mirth as he rested one of his arms on top of Blaine's gelled head. Blaine had almost forgotten about Finn until he felt himself being knocked sideways into the lockers. Blaine sat sprawled across the floor watching Finn's wide back retreating down the corridor. Blaine sighed heavily and pulled himself off the ground ready to make his way to class. That was until a voice rang through the hall "Oi! Dick head!" Blaine glanced around surprised until he met Robbie's furious face "Hey! Hudson!" Robbie called again. Finn spun slowly, meeting Blaine's eyes for only a second before he locked onto Robbie, Finn's eyes took in his height and his discretely muscular arms.

"What do you want?" Finn growled

"Why did you just slam Blaine like that?" Robert asked in a controlled voice

"It was an accident." Finn replied with a smirk

"Oh really?" Robbie replied sarcastically moving so that he was toe to toe with Finn "Well make sure you don't go getting in any more accidents with Blaine, because my fist may get into an accident with you smarmy face and we wouldn't want that now would we? Come on Blaine lets get to chemistry before we're late." Blaine rubbed the slowly purpling bruise on his shoulder and winced slightly but allowed Robbie and Alex to guide him down the corridor away from Finn.

Finn was shocked to say the least, he'd shoved Blaine into a locker but then that tall blonde boy had stood up to him, Finn didn't like that one bit. He watched puzzled as the boy and his slightly shorter friend flanked on either side of Blaine as they escorted him to his lesson. They had known Blaine for little under half an hour and were already sticking up for him against the quarterback of the school football team, it just didn't add up. Why did Blaine always get what he wanted. At least Kurt hadn't been around to see what Finn had done because that was an argument Finn didn't need right now.

* * *

It was the end of the school day when Kurt finally got a chance to see Blaine again properly. He spotted Blaine standing by his locker talking animatedly to a large group of kids. Kurt approached his boyfriend with a friendly grin plastered on his face this was quickly replaced by a look of confusion at the sight of the tall boy pushing Blaine behind him with a hard glare directed at Kurt.

Kurt's face obviously showed his confusion because the boy smirked at him and asked in a taunting voice "What's the matter, want to shove him over like that other glee club dickhead?" Kurt stared at the boy silently his brain buzzing with bewildered thoughts before his eyes darted to meet Blaine's.

"Um, no." He answered finally "I actually-" The girl cut him off

"Just go away, he obviously doesn't want you here harassing him."

Hurt sparkled in Kurt's eyes and he swung around quickly and stalked away.

"Wait!" Blaine shouted pushing past Olivia and Robbie "Kurt, please wait! They don't know." Kurt froze but didn't turn round.

"I just wanted to say that Finn is going out tonight if you feel like coming over but I wouldn't want to offend your new friends with my presence." He said before he continued on his way.

"Shit." Blaine cursed resting his head against a locker with a grimace. "Well that just went peachy."

"What was that all about?" Robbie asked obviously confused by the exchange he had just witnessed

"Oh nothing, I just managed to piss off my boyfriend that's all."

"Wait! Boyfriend? You're gay?" Olivia asked an unreadable expression on her face.

"Um yeah. You got a problem with it?" he retorted defensively taking a step back from the group and crossing his arms.

"Not at all." Rose replied "Just part of what makes you awesome." she pulled up the sleeve of her jacket to reveal several twisted rainbow coloured bracelets. Blaine was taken aback but smiled happily,

"Thanks, anyway I have to go before Kurt refuses to let me into his house. See you guys tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

It really has been too too long. So I wrote this chapter, hope you enjoy! Thanks go once to my amazing editor Mrs. Whitlockwannabe, she's lovely so give her some love!

And have some love yourself!

xxxx

* * *

Blaine woke as he felt Kurt's warmth shifting away from him, he kept his eyes closed and moved his fingers to caress the empty sheets where his boyfriend should have been. Blaine ran his other hand down his bare chest letting it rest lightly over his naval. A dip in the mattress announced Kurt's reappearance and Blaine's hand made contact with naked flesh once again. Kurt curled his body into his boyfriend's and sighed lightly. Blaine let his fingers trace light patterns along Kurt's exposed back and in that moment, wrapped in his boyfriend's warmth and smell, Blaine was at peace with the world, everything else fell away leaving a perfect nothingness. He let the moment hang in the air before allowing his eyes to open and the morning light to shatter the feeling.

"Mornin'." Blaine said running a hand through his loose curls.

"Hey." Kurt whispered lifting his head and flashing Blaine a lazy grin. They lay there in a comfortable silence for a while before Kurt rolled over and began preparing to get up. Blaine made a noise of discontent and snaked his arms round Kurt's middle, pulling him back down onto the bed and pressing light kisses over his shoulders and up his neck. Kurt laughed and batted him away.

"No, you big silly, it's time to get up."

Blaine grumbled but relinquished his hold on his boyfriend and climbed out of bed yanking on jeans as he went. Kurt watched as Blaine hunted fruitlessly for his shirt under the bed, giggling slightly to himself when he spotted it hanging off the bedside lamp. After pulling on his own clothes, Kurt pointed the shirt out to a now frustrated Blaine who took it gratefully.

After an eventful journey downstairs in which Blaine had lost his shirt again and Kurt was looking much more dishevelled than he had been 15 minutes ago, Blaine stood at the stove cooking Kurt some breakfast, Kurt watched his boyfriend with slightly hooded eyes. In the heat of the kitchen, a single bead of sweat trickled down Blaine's now exposed back catching on the slightly raised bump of one of his more violent looking scars. The song on the radio finished and the opening notes of super bass began causing Blaine to rock on his feet and sway in time to the different beat, the sun shone through the window onto him giving him a strange iridescence.

"You are so beautiful." Kurt breathed causing Blaine to glance behind him and stutter in the words he had been singing lowly to himself

"You would know all the words to this..." Kurt giggled

"Shush." Replied Blaine with a mock glare "We can always turn to a different station if this one offends your ears so, my love."

"Don't worry, it's fine, I deal with it."

Blaine shrugged and turned back to the breakfast; Kurt smiled to himself and stood up to set the table. The song changed again as Kurt placed plates and cutlery on the table, the opening was familiar and caused a wide smile to spread across his face. Blaine grabbed Kurt and spun him round; they danced in the middle of the kitchen floor twirling and laughing, lost in each other's arms. Suddenly the front door slammed loudly over the music and the pair sprang apart on impulse. Blaine pulled his shirt back on as Kurt turned the music down and started dishing up two plates of food.

To say that Finn was ruffled would be a massive understatement. He was returning from an unsatisfying night spent sleeping on Rachel's couch. When Rachel had invited him to stay the night Finn had expected so much more he'd thought that her dads would have been gone and that maybe he would have got a little action. But no, he'd been left out in the cold. Well at least he could get home to his video games now. Maybe Kurt would have cooked something for breakfast...

Finn burst into the kitchen only expecting to find Kurt. He glowered at the sight of the Blaine at his kitchen table eating HIS family's food. Didn't the kid have his own house? Why was he always hanging round here? Then a terrible thought hit him, Kurt had been in the house last night... on his own. Blaine had probably stayed over. Finn decided to ignore Blaine completely, maybe then he would go away.

"Morning Kurt." He said eyeing the food on the table.

"Good morning Finn." Kurt said

"That looks good," Finn hinted

"Sorry Finn," Kurt replied, "We didn't know that you would be back so soon, Blaine only made enough for the two of us."

"Oh," Finn said wrinkling his nose slightly at the plates on the table "Well I guess I'll just get some cereal or something."

Finn went into the pantry scowling at the injustice of it all. Fucking Blaine had to be so fucking perfect; didn't the guy have a bloody off switch? Finn studied the various cereal boxes intently, after seeing the cooked meal that the others were having nothing looked very appetising. He once again cursed Blaine for putting him in this situation and pulled a box down at random - not even glancing to see what it was. As he was going to exit the pantry, Finn heard Blaine and Kurt talking; he stopped short and pressed his ear to the door trying to hear what was going on.

"That was divine." Kurt said. Finn heard the low rumble of Blaine's chuckle and scowled harder.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I'm going for a shower," Kurt lowered his voice and Finn strained to hear "Want to join me?"

Finn nearly dropped his box of cereal in shock. What had happened to the innocent boy he remembered. He could practically _FEEL _Kurt's eyebrows wiggling. He listened for Blaine's response anxiously.

"With Finn in the house? I'd rather pierce my nipples."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" purred Kurt

"Not that the idea isn't _incredibly _appealing."

Finn pushed the door open slightly and watched in abject horror as Kurt launched himself across the table at Blaine who shoved his chair back slightly and caught him.

"How about," Blaine said, running his fingers through Kurt's already tousled hair "You forgo the shower and we can have one together at mine..."

Finn felt it was about time to make his re appearance, he slammed the door open loudly causing Kurt to jump out of Blaine's lap with a loud squeak.

"Jesus Finn!" he shouted clutching his chest dramatically "You scared the crap out of me!" a shocked silence descended on the room as Kurt glared at his stepbrother. Suddenly a loud guffaw rang round the kitchen, Blaine was laughing uncontrollably, and two pairs of ice-cold eyes glowered at him.

"Oh shush you." Kurt smiled swatting his boyfriend with the back of his hand "I'm going to get my stuff and we'll go to yours, eh?" He sashayed from the room. Blaine watched him go with a soft smirk. His eyes were filled with Kurt's form.

A hand clapped down on Blaine's shoulders, he tensed, uncomfortable.

"Please don't touch me."

"Stay away from Kurt."

"Bugger off Finn. He's my boyfriend."

"I don't want you messing with his innocence Anderson."

Blaine laughed harshly and stood up to face Finn. Even standing up, Blaine was dwarfed by Finn.

"It takes two to tango Finn."

"I don't want to know, I just want you to stay away."

"What? You don't want to know? Why the hell are you sticking your nose in then?"

"Shut up Anderson."

"You don't want to know all the details then? Because you know, when you strip it all back, Kurt is a guy, and he gets horny like any other guy. I'm not always the instigator in these situations dear, who am I to say no? I mean, you obviously haven't noticed - he is fucking sexy."

"SHUT UP!"

"Mind your own business then." Blaine spat as he stormed out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Right here you go new chapter! How exciting! Shout outs to my bestest friend for editing this for me and also to my stupid college for giving me an opportunity to write most of this whilst I was sitting about waiting for a stupid assembly.

xx

* * *

The door shut quietly behind Kurt leaving Blaine staring sadly at the wooden panes, desolation sweeping through him. Without Kurt here, his house was dull. Blaine wandered uninspired through the hallway and up the stairs, past the door that had not been opened for years and finally into his own bedroom. He glanced around before flopping down on his bed with a heavy sigh. He put his face in his pillow breathing in Kurt's lingering scent and exhaled heavily. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Finn heard the front door quietly click shut, Kurt was home. He had been gone for several hours, left in the house to his own devices Finn had simply retreated to his room to brood on Blaine's parting words and shoot as many zombies as he possibly could. He'd managed a pretty impressive kill streak but threw the controller down and rushed to meet his brother as he waltzed happily up the stairs.

"Hey Finn." Kurt chirped not immediately sensing Finn's dark mood.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

This threw Kurt off a little, what had got Finn's pants in a bunch?

"What?" he asked

"You can't have that _boy _in this house when nobody is home!"

"When did you become my dad, Finn?" Kurt asked with a sneer pushing past Finn and continuing up the stairs. Finn watched him go with a scowl.

"I'll tell him." He said in a half whisper. Kurt tensed

"What?"

"You heard me; I said I'll tell him what you are doing."

"Well, it's just a shame that you have no proof then isn't it."

"Why would Burt think I was lying, Kurt?"

Kurt cursed lowly. Why was Finn being such a grade A arsehole about this? It was beginning to make him irritated.

"What is your problem?"

Finn floundered under Kurt's intense glare.

"I just don't like how he's taking your innocence," he said finally.

Kurt stared at Finn. Full on stared. Then he started to laugh, a loud belly laugh in which he tipped his head back and used the wall to support himself.

"That is it?" he spluttered shaking his head at Finn "Just leave us alone Finn, my innocence (as you call it) has nothing to do with you." he spun on his heel and disappeared into his room firmly closing the door behind him.

Later that evening Burt and Finn sat on the sofa watching a game when Kurt appeared in the doorway, he beckoned to Finn with a swift gesture and vanished. Finn ambled after him spouting the excuse to Burt that he was going to get a drink. When he was in the corridor, Kurt spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Have you told him?"

"Not yet."

"Well, I am here to tell you that if you do - I will personally make your life a living hell."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do?"

"You think that I have nothing on you Finn, if you tell my dad about me and Blaine I will tell your mum about your internet browsing history, your pretend sleepovers at Puck's that are really late night rendezvous with Rachel, or that you were the one who broke that little glass bird she liked so much."

Finn mulled this over briefly.

"Fine. But I want you to stop."

"Stop what?"

"You know what!"

"I'm 18 Finn, my body is my own! I will do what I want with it. It is entirely none of your business, Blaine is the only one that it affects and I don't hear him complaining."

That was the end of the conversation, Finn trailed back into the lounge and Kurt went back upstairs to celebrate his victory by phoning Blaine and having a much deserved piece of cake before he went to bed.

Sitting back in the lounge with Burt, Finn thought over what Kurt had said, if he wanted Kurt's remaining innocence to be saved he would have to take drastic measures. He needed to break them up.

* * *

The day had been long. Blaine had done his homework, watched a crappy movie, cleaned his room and endured a silent meal with his parents.

Blaine loved his parents, he really did, but sometimes he wished that there was a little bit more colour and life in them. It hadn't always been this way, years ago everything had been happiness and light but it had all been stripped away. Now all that was left of that world was a closed door and the scars on Blaine.

Back in his bedroom, Blaine put his music on and sat alone waiting for Kurt to call.

* * *

The next morning Blaine pulled into the McKinley car park ready to spend a day missing glee. He sighed, fed up; music had been one of his emotional outlets, without it the stress and vexations quickly piled up.

He climbed slowly out of the car. Glancing around he spotted Rachel standing by her own car, she met his gaze with a scowl. Blaine rolled his eyes dismissively and turned away, locked his car and begun the stroll in the direction of the school entrance fully intending to sit down for a few minutes with the piano in the choir room to clear his head before lessons started. He got about half way towards his destination when he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned and came face to face with a still furious Rachel.

"Blaine Warbler." She said, his expression tightened at the name. It just went to show how little the New Directions had accepted them into their 'family' he was always going to be a warbler to them.

"That isn't my name." He said his face remaining disinterested. Rachel waved his point away and began speaking very quickly.

"I haven't had the time to express how very annoyed I am with you. How dare you just quit the New Directions? We are a family! Finn didn't even _do _anything to provoke you, just a few harmless comments. You just need to get over it and stop acting like the world owes you something. Since you have had all weekend to cool off, as the head of the New Directions I would like to say that I accept your apology and say that if you amend your attitude we would be glad to welcome you back."

Blaine stared at her dumbfounded; Rachel seemed to take his shocked silence as happiness at her generous offer. She turned to hurry away but Blaine grabbed her arm and spun her to face him again.

"No." He said, "I'm not coming back to glee club."

Rachel stamped her feet "Why not?"

"Because, for the most part – you're all horrible to me."

Her eyes widened and the scowl on her face deepened. Rachel opened her mouth to reply but Blaine silenced her by raising his hand.

"No, just listen for once. I don't want to spend all my time pretending that I'm fine with brushing off the snide comments and the dirty looks every time I open my bloody mouth. I'm going to live my life for me, Rachel, and if that means you will have to put up with me not being in your stupid choir, so be it." He glared at her briefly before stomping into the school building.

By now Blaine was in dire need of either a punching bag or a piano. His head felt like it would explode as he walked swiftly in the direction of the music room.

Once he had arrived Blaine pushed open the door and flopped down on the stool. His fingers brushed lightly over the keys, he cleared his mind and began to play...


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine sat with Robert and Alex in the back of their chemistry class. Robert chewed absently on his pen as he puzzled over a particularly hard question.

As he worked, Robert mumbled softly to himself "So NH3 + H2O goes to NH4... What the hell is NH4?"

Blaine looked over at him and laughed, Robbie had been chewing the wrong end of his pen, and blue ink stained the side of his mouth. Robbie caught Blaine laughing and glared at him "what?" He snapped clearly irritated. Blaine smirked and indicated to the blue stain, Robert put a hand to his face and cursed as his hand came away blue. Alex, watching the whole ordeal with a grin, was laughing quietly to himself whilst his pen flew across the page. Robert raised his hand sheepishly and asked the teacher if he could be excused. As soon as he disappeared, the pair collapsed against each other shaking with silent laughter.

When lunchtime came around Blaine sat with his new friends. Sitting at their usual table gave him a perfect view of the back of Kurt, something that he was definitely taking advantage of. After staring for a while, Blaine glanced up, to meet Finn's furious glare. He stared back defiantly and they stayed like that, neither willing to break the gaze and admit defeat.

The battle of wills between the two boys was broken by the arrival of Leslie who loudly proclaimed, "They've changed the type of lids they put on the paper tea cups!" Silence followed in which everybody stared at Leslie in apparent disgust.

"What?" He asked waving his cup at them to show the slightly different lid. "This is a serious issue! The old design was so much better! This one just means that some tea is lost in this annoying groove here." He pointed to a small indent in the lid of the cup that had a minuscule drop of tea inside. His rant was met with a table full of disbelieving stares.

"If we were in England..." He sighed, defeated he flopped into his normal seat, pulled out a package of sandwiches from his bag and began to eat. Blaine was grateful of the interruption of his and Finn's staring contest; he sat back completely contented and let the conversation wash over him...

Finn watched Blaine interacting with his new friends as they ate. He watched one of the girls stroke his face lightly while the rest of the group laughed. Blaine shoved the girl gently and said something that Finn couldn't hear but he deduced that it must have been hilarious from the way everybody at the table fell apart with loud guffaws of laughter. Finn had had enough, he didn't like popular Blaine. Finn collected his things and left the cafeteria heading towards the gym.

Finn entered the gym ready to have a good old rant to anybody he could find. A group of six or seven jocks were changing. Finn let out a frustrated groan. Nobody noticed, he groaned louder, every head in the room snapped round towards him

"What's up Finn?"

"Yeah dude, what's wrong?"

"Bro?"

"Oh, it's just that Blaine kid." He started "He's just strutting around as if he owns the place. I mean has anybody even pushed him into a locker? No. He's not even been slushied."

The Jocks considered this for a moment.

"Well it has to end now." Finn said finally glancing round at the room of silent boys

"What do you have in mind?"

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned to the direction of the noise and saw Mr. Schue hurrying toward him.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you really quick." Blaine nodded but started walking

"Could we walk and talk?"

"Sure, see I was just wondering... if you know what direction the Warblers were going in this term..."

"No, that isn't going to happen sir. I'm not helping you cheat."

Mr Schue looked taken aback. His mouth gaped open, "what do you mean?" he asked

"Look, Mr. Schuester, I'm not a Warbler anymore and even if I was I wouldn't be helping their opposition, the bunch of fucking cheaters that they are, cheat."

Mr. Schue stood for a while looking very much like a goldfish before he finally choked out

"Detention, Mr. Anderson," he composed himself slightly, hearing Blaine swear had been a shock, before continuing "I am a teacher Blaine, I won't stand for that kind of language. 3 o'clock in the music room please." He flounced away looking vaguely pleased with himself.

Blaine rolled his eyes, pushed his bag higher on his shoulder and walked to his next lesson.

When 3 o'clock came round Blaine bid goodbye to his friends, told Kurt not to wait for him and made his way to the music room. It was empty when he arrived. Blaine found himself immediately drawn to the stack of musical instruments in the corner of the room, Blaine knew Mr. Schuster would be there soon but he couldn't resist. He surveyed the options before noticing the dilapidated case of a violin. He hadn't played a violin in a while. Without a second thought, he flipped it from its case and began to play.

Music filled the room and Blaine closed his eyes pouring his passions into it. The final notes of the piece rung round the walls, Blaine stayed where he was, eyes closed, violin raised, breathing slightly deeper than usual. There was a slow clapping from behind him and Blaine turned quickly to see Mr. Schuster standing in the doorway with a disapproving look on his smug face.

"Very nice Blaine, but if I recall correctly you aren't here for fun. You are here because you used inappropriate language. Now put that down and sit at this desk. Take some work out."

Blaine sighed lightly and placed the violin lovingly back into its case and sank into the chair.


	7. Chapter 7

At 4 o'clock, the detention finished. Mr. Schuster bid Blaine goodbye with a grin. He was feeling vaguely smug at having taken some of 'The Boy Who Had Quit Glee Club's evening, it was like a small victory of sorts.

Blaine left the school building fast. In the car park, he could feel that something was wrong, his car was where he had left it but as he approached, he saw that his tires had been slashed. He blinked rapidly, taking in the state of his beloved vehicle, not only had the tires been slashed, both wing mirrors had been smashed and there were deep scratches in the paintwork. Stepping closer he ran his hand across the ruined body. His eyes focused on the scratches and he recoiled in horror as he finally saw what the seemingly random markings were spelling. One word over and over, the same word he had seen before carved into flesh. Blaine closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to dispel the images flashing through his mind. He shakily took his phone from his pocket and cursed as the red flashing low battery icon. Then the first fat drop of rain fell.

The way Blaine saw it he had two options. Spend the night in his car, or walk the two hours necessary to get home. Sighing in frustration he took his IPod from his pocket, putting it in he unlocked his car, threw his bag inside before locking it again and turning to begin his trek.

Mr. Schue stood watching Blaine from the door of the school. He saw Blaine notice the slashed tires. He watched him flinch away from the paint. He watched the look of desperation on Blaine's face as he looked at his phone. He watched as the rain fell and Blaine put his bag in the car and began to walk.

As Blaine walked out of the school gates, the rain got heavier, by the time Blaine had got to the end of the street, he was drenched, his hair was plastered to his head, his clothes clung to him uncomfortably and there was a steady drip from the end of his nose.

The walk wasn't unpleasant, after the initial drenching, the cold wasn't too bad. The rain had stopped and the feeling of his feet hitting the pavement was strangely comforting, it gave him a wonderful sense of control but this all drained away as he started to draw close to a familiar building.

Westerville High.

He hadn't been back here since the dance. Just thinking about walking close to it made a shiver run down his spine. Swallowing sharply he pushed the thoughts from his head and walked past the building. Blaine hoped they had gone home. He prayed they had gone home. With the school at his back, Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. Everything was fine.

"Hey! Faggot!"

Shit.

He tensed.

Pounding feet followed him up the road.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Shit. Blaine froze silently begging for it not to be happening. Not again.

A large hand clapped down on his shoulder. Shit.

"Blaine Anderson!" Shit. Before him stood a meaty jock, Blaine's eyes took in his brown hair, brown eyes and height. He recognised the face. Swallowing heavily Blaine wet his lips.

"I didn't think you would show your faggy ass round here again."

Blaine couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe. He wanted to run but his legs weren't responding. He just stared into the face of his past. More jocks appeared, some he recognised but there were a few new faces within the group.

"Kyle." He finally choked out "How are you?"

"Well Anderson, we were fine till you showed up."

Blaine felt like a rabbit cornered by the fox. He turned his head slightly wondering briefly if it was possible to outrun them.

Kyle laughed; "What are you looking for Blainey? There isn't anything over there." He reached a hand out and twisted Blaine's face back towards him

"So, Blainey, do you have any money on you?"

Blaine weighed his options up. Run, Give in or fight. Deciding that it would probably be easier Blaine took his wallet out of his pocket and handed it to Kyle.

Kyle opened it and scowled, there in the little plastic window was a picture of Blaine and Kurt.

"What's this Blainey?" he asked, his tone taunting, "Is this your little fairy boyfriend?"

Blaine stared straight ahead. He couldn't move.

"Well he looks like a proper little faggot."

Blaine snapped back into focus. "Don't call him that."

Kyle looked surprised "Aw did little Blainey grow some balls? We'll have to knock that out of you."

The group snickered. Kyle took the picture out of Blaine's wallet with a smile filled with shark teeth. He threw the wallet to the floor.

"Pick it up Blaine."

Blaine looked at him, eyes wide.

"Pick. It. Up."

Blaine stooped to pick up the wallet and a foot collided with the side of his head.

Blaine lay dazed on the floor.

"Get up."

Blaine stayed where he was. Kyle motioned for a couple of cronies who pulled Blaine to his feet. Kyle stared at the picture impassively.

"I bet he likes to take it up the arse."

Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"I bet he likes to take it hard. I wonder if I should find out who he is, maybe pay him a visit, show him what a real man can d-"

He was cut off as Blaine launched himself at him. His fist smashed into Kyle's face. Strong arms pulled him back and held him in place.

"Oh." Kyle said rubbing his cheek "Looks like the little faggot wants to play. Alright guys, teach him some manners."

Blaine wasn't sure how much time had passed, everything was pain and black. He was curled up in a ball, he felt sticky. They'd gone. Blaine was alone, bloody and battered, lying on the cold dirty pavement. At that moment, he wished for death. Kyle had taken his phone, he'd taken his wallet and he'd taken that picture.


	8. Chapter 8

Westerville high was only about a half an hour walk from Blaine's house and stumbling home dripping blood Blaine found himself more grateful of this fact than he had ever been. As soon as he reached the door he lent heavily against the panes collecting himself whilst searching for his keys. After fishing them out from the deepest recesses of his pockets and unlocking the door, Blaine stumbled up the stairs. He stopped outside the door that had not been opened in years, his hand trembled as he brought it up to stroke the door handle. Twisting it, he pushed the door open. The room beyond the door still took his breath away it was like being hit with a wall of memories, his brother's bedroom. Collapsing onto the bed Blaine breathed in that once forgotten smell. Tears dripped form his eyes as he lay there smothering himself in his dead brother's duvet. That was how his mother found him the next morning, bloody, tear stained and wrapped in a blanket.

Kurt was furious, he'd been calling Blaine all evening and he hadn't gotten through. After a particularly restless night Kurt was ready to kill his lovely boyfriend for putting him through all the mental torment. Pulling into the car park he quickly scanned the lot for Blaine's car, spotting it on the far side he made his way over knowing Blaine's fondness for a quiet sing-song in his car on the odd occasion that he arrived before Kurt in the morning. Fixing his most _I-am-annoyed-with-you_ glare on his face he approached the car but stopped dead when he noticed the state of disrepair Blaine's beloved vehicle, slashed tires, ruined paintwork, smashed mirrors. What the hell had happened? Panicking slightly Kurt backtracked across the carpark towards the school hunting for Blaine.

His search turned out to be fruitless, Blaine was nowhere to be found. Kurt tried his best not to let his imagination get the better of him but images of his boyfriend lying bruised and alone flashed into his mind. Walking frantically down the hall he suddenly spotted a large group of Blaine's new friends standing by the lockers.

"Hey." Kurt said when he reached them "Have any of you guys seen Blaine anywhere?" he was nearly hysterical

"No..." One of the boys replied looking confused.

"...Okay." Kurt choked out swiftly turning away leaving the group.

Kurt decided that he couldn't cope with not knowing where Blaine was, leaving the building he threw himself into his car and drove quickly in the direction of Blaine's house.

One illegally quick drive later Kurt pulled up in front of Blaine's house hopping out of his car Kurt walked steadily up to the front door. He pulled his key out and unlocked the front door.

"Blaine?" Kurt called glancing around "Are you home?"

Not hearing a response Kurt moved up the stairs listening for any hint of movement. Hearing a slight groan coming from a room he had never been into Kurt stopped and knocked on the door.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?" Blaine's feeble voice responded. "Is that you?"

Kurt pushed open the door and gasped as he took in the sight of his boyfriend wrapped in a blanket looking terrible.

"Jesus Blaine! What the hell happened to him?"

"Kuuuuurt." Blaine whined reaching out for him. Careful not to hurt Blaine, Kurt hugged him tightly "I hurt all over."

"I can see that, my poor poor baby! What happened to you?"

"Someone slashed my tires, I tried to walk home, but I had to walk past Westerville high and Kyle and his friends were there. We got into a sort of argument and then they beat me up and took my phone, that's why I didn't call you." He started to sob

"Blaine! You poor thing!" Kurt settled back on the bed holding a quivering sobbing Blaine to his chest. "It's alright love. Everything's going to be fine." Kurt ran his hands comfortingly through Blaine's curls and down his arms carefully avoiding the bruises and cuts that littered Blaine's body. Like a frightened little kitten Blaine huddled closer to Kurt his tears subsiding and giving way to hiccups. Soon sleep washed over Blaine once again...

Finn woke feeling exuberant. He bounced out of bed in a rush to get to school. As usual Kurt had left before he had gotten up because he liked to meet up with Blaine before school started. Blaine. Finn could hardly wait to see the results of the football team's little prank. Hopping into his car after a quick breakfast Finn drove swiftly towards school a stupid grin on his face. Which was quickly wiped off when he pulled into the car park and saw Blaine's car squatting on the edge of the lot in the same state of disrepair as last night. Finn had assumed that Blaine would have phoned for a mechanic when he had first found his car, why was it still here?

For the rest of the day Finn kept an eye out for Blaine as he walked around but lunch time came around and there was no sign of him and even worse, Kurt had gone missing. Finn knew that they were together he wasn't an idiot. Where had that arsehole taken his brother? Sitting in his usual seat at the table Finn had a wonderful view of Blaine's usual table. He could see them sitting there laughing. He pushed himself out of his seat, made his excuses and walked over to them.

"Where's Blaine?" Finn asked shortly. The whole table swivelled in unison to face him. As soon as they spotted him their faces melted into matching expressions of annoyance. The tall boy who had shouted at Blaine in the corridor the previous day smiled sarcastically moving off the girl he had been lounging across.

"Tell me Finn, does it look like I have a Blaine tracking device in my face?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"You're supposed to be his friends." Finn snapped.

"Look, Finn is it?" Asked the girl with the green hair "We know all about what you've been doing to Blaine, why in the world would you think that we would tell you where he was if we did know? Which we don't."

Finn glared at her and opened his mouth to make a snarky retort but was cut off by a boy with curly hair and an English accent "Don't turn this into an argument." He said "Just bugger off would you." with that, they turned back into their conversation leaving Finn gaping at the back of their heads.


	9. Chapter 9

Finn had waited up for Kurt to get home that night; he sat on the bottom step of the stair case scowling.

"Where have you been?" He asked the moment Kurt walked through the door.

"Jesus Finn, who died and made you my mother?" He retorted, pushing Finn out of the way to stomp up the stairs. Finn gaped after him shocked at Kurt's angry reaction to a simple question.

The next day Blaine dragged himself out of bed. After Kurt had left last night, he had had a chance to look at himself in the mirror so catching sight of his battered face in the reflective surface of his toaster didn't cause him to want to break into tears. Blaine prodded the swollen skin around his eye lightly with the tips of his fingers and winced slightly. Despite his disturbing appearance, Blaine was going into school today, come hell or high water. He just couldn't afford to take another day off school.

Blaine had decided to forgo his usual wardrobe, the tight trousers and bow ties were a bit too constricting for comfort, opting instead for a loose fitting t-shirt and sweat pants. He hadn't bothered to gel his hair meaning it was hanging loosely in his eyes which were covered by thick glasses because the swollen eye didn't allow him to put his contact lenses in. Blaine's mother had left him her car which he used to drive himself to school.

Arriving in the car park Blaine set in his mother's car for a moment trying to ascertain a state of Zen like peace and calm before he opened the door to the outside world. The attack had caused Blaine to relapse back to the first half a year after his first bad incident, he knew that he had to calm himself and focus or he would face a breakdown in the school corridor. Blaine shuddered at the thought and tried to push all thoughts of his brother's blood splattered across the pavement from his mind before opening the car door and stepping into the sunlight.

"Hey Blaine!" Olivia said appearing behind him, Blaine jumped about four foot into the air and his breathing doubled.

"Christ! You scared the shit out of me." He gasped out his hand fluttering to his heart.

"What the fuck happened to you? You look awful." She asked ignoring what he had said while taking in his ruined appearance.

"Gee thanks." Blaine deadpanned shaking his head lightly as they walked into the school building "I'll tell you about it when everybody else is here, I don't want to have to repeat myself too many times."

Later the group crowded round him as he stood at his locker and explained everything that had happened the previous day, he told them that it had all made him quite skittish and asked politely that they not sneak up on him or shout too loudly. The group agreed without hesitation.

"Blaine Anderson. I thought that I had told you to stay at home today, this is no place for you right now." A high voice said from behind Blaine's entourage. Kurt.

"Kurtie!"

"Don't you 'Kurtie' me mister, you get your toned little butt home right now."

"I'm fine Kurt." Blaine replied smiling as best he could at his boyfriend who shot him an unconvinced look before poking him delicately in the belly.

"If you say so Mr. Anderson, but if you hurt yourself then it's your own entire fault."

Mr. Schue had been irritated, yesterday Blaine Anderson had skipped school, there had been a big Spanish test and he had missed it. He was sure that Blaine had been trying to pay him back for giving him a detention and Mr. Schue was definitely not having it. He knew that Blaine would be in today and when he saw him, he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

Blaine had Spanish during 3rd period. He could feel that something was wrong as soon as he walked over the threshold. He kept his face down turned, trying to keep the injury that was written across his visage hidden.

"Blaine Anderson."

"Mr. Schue."

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I stayed at home, Sir."

"Decided to avoid your all important Spanish assessment did you? I'd hate to think that you decided not to come in to spite me for your detention the other day."

Blaine raised his head to show his battered face.

"Not in the least, sir. I was asleep most of the day actually, as you can probably tell I wasn't in the best state to be coming in yesterday."

Mr. Schue nearly reeled back in horror when he saw the state of Blaine's face.

"May I sit down now sir?" Blaine asked quirking his eyebrows at the speechless teacher. Mr. Schue nodded, he stared after Blaine as he limped slowly to his seat. For the rest of the lesson Blaine diligently took notes.

The day hadn't been too bad, every so often he would get twinges of pain which had left him reeling but Blaine had worked through it. Everything was looking alright. Just before final period, Blaine had to stop off at his locker to get some books out. Rooting in the depths of his locker Blaine didn't notice somebody approaching until they slammed into the back of him, he fell forward and his bruised ribs collided with the shelf. Blaine felt something crack.

Finn noticed Blaine standing at his locker. _So he's back then?_ Finn thought, _done__ defiling my brother is he? _Finn wanted his revenge. He approached Blaine's locker stealthily and barged into him with his shoulder, Blaine flew forward. Laughing to himself as he retreated Finn congratulated himself on a job well done. When he reached the end of the corridor, Finn turned to admire his handiwork. He loved seeing the little wounded face that Blaine would wear when he dragged himself to his feet. Finn tried to spot Blaine but couldn't see him standing, he scanned the floor to see if Blaine was still reeling from the strength of Finn's shove. Finn found him and laughed as he saw the boy sobbing on the floor, at least Finn thought that he was sobbing until he saw the blood.

Blaine was convulsing on the floor, blood was spewing from his mouth, his lips quivering as if he was trying to speak. Somebody started screaming and suddenly Blaine's body was blocked from view as a circle began to form around him.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine was choking on his own blood, he could feel his lungs filling and panicking he coughed, trying to expel it from his airways. Blaine was vaguely aware of somebody screaming; he slid down the front of the closed locker next to his. The blood was warm and sticky on his chin and he was overwhelmed with the rich metallic taste of it. He collapsed sideways and his head hit the floor causing his vision to blur and the world around him to start spinning.

_This is it_ Blaine thought, coughs still racking his body, _This is how I'm going to die. Just like that on McKinley High's dirty floor, being gawked at by the entire student body as I choke on my own blood_. A strong feeling of hopelessness washed over him as he recalled a similar situation that had resulted in the death of his brother.

Just like that, he was back. On the floor of Westerville High, freshman year, his brother holding his hand as he bled and cried. He saw again the adult as he came around the corner, obviously one of the parents, he heard his voice as he cried out for help and the look of disgust cross the man's face as his whole world came crashing down...

Blaine was aware that he'd been sick he could still taste the putrid flavour on his tongue and in his mouth over the bitter sweetness of his own blood.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been lying in the pool of his own blood, but from the foetal position he was lying in on the floor, Blaine could see that he had gathered quite a crowd. Why was nobody helping him? Were they all just going to stand over him and watch him die? How fucking morbid could you get?

"Blaine? Move, just please get out of my way – Blaine!" Blaine raised his eyes to the source of the voice, he saw Kurt pushing his way through the throng of people towards him.

"Blaine!" Kurt dropped to his knees in front of Blaine's convulsing and pale form. Tears running down his cheeks he tried to wipe away some of the blood spilling out of Blaine's mouth with the sleeve of his sweater – not caring that it was going to stain the soft fabric.

"Blaine, look at me, please keep look- shit." Blaine's eyes fluttered shut as Kurt screamed at the crowd of onlookers; "Don't just stand there, have any of you bothered to call for help?" Kurt was here now, everything would be fine, Blaine passed out.

Kurt was frantic, Blaine had been rushed to the hospital and had gone straight into surgery, Kurt was pacing the waiting room desperate for some news. Mr and Mrs Anderson sat nearly comatose in the corner of the room. Minutes flowed into hours but Kurt waited, he kept replaying his last words to Blaine this morning, _if you hurt yourself then it's all your own fault. _Kurt felt like hitting himself. How could he have said that to Blaine? What the hell was wrong with him? _ if you hurt yourself then it's all your own fault. _Kurt fell heavily into a chair and placed his head into his hands.

Hours later a nurse appeared and announced that family were allowed to see Blaine, Kurt didn't even raise his head until he felt a hand wrapping around his wrist. Startled he looked up to meet Mrs. Anderson's eyes,

"You too Kurt."

"I'm not his family Mrs. Anderson."

"You might as well be." she replied with finality pulling him to his feet. The three of them walked together into Blaine's ward.

There he lay, pale and small, in the hospital bed. Kurt hung back by the door letting Blaine's parents approach the bed first. He watched Mrs. Anderson crying as she stroked her sons hair. Somebody was definitely going to pay for this.

The very next day Kurt marched up to the principle's office intent on getting some sort of punishment for Blaine's attacker.

"Something must be done Principle Figgins." Kurt said firmly "Blaine could have died yesterday. It really isn't right that his would be murderer is allowed to roam the halls."

"I completely agree. A whole bunch of freshmen saw the incident, it's going to cause emotional issues. We've looked over the CCTV footage from yesterday and determined that, one Finn Hudson was the one who shoved Mr. Anderson into that locker."

Kurt was both shocked and not shocked by this revelation. He knew that Finn hated his boyfriend but it absolutely appalled Kurt that Finn would have gone this far.

Figgins pressed the button on his intercom and asked his receptionist to send Finn into the office. Kurt braced himself to face his "brother" he was fuming, Finn knew how Kurt felt about Blaine. Finn entered the room with a smug smirk on his face and Kurt very nearly lashed out and punched him. Carol followed Finn into the room, Kurt stood to allow the pair to sit opposite Figgins.

"Mrs. Hummel, there was an incident in the corridor yesterday involving your son and another boy has been hospitalised."

Carol gasped and stared at Finn in horror.

"Due to the serious nature of the incident I'm afraid that we can no longer offer Finn a place at McKinley."

"Principle Figgins!" Finn protested "It was an accident!"

Kurt snorted loudly "Like hell it was Finn Hudson!"

Finn turned and glared at Kurt "You have no proof that it wasn't."

"Actually Finn," Figgins cut in "The CCTV footage clearly shows you changing paths to deliberately collide with the boy. We simply cannot keep you here any longer."

Finn and Carol stood and made to exit the office. Carol turned to apologise for the entire situation. She asked politely if she could have the name of the student that Finn had hospitalised so that she could try to monitor the situation.

"Blaine Anderson." Was Figgins' response. Carol cast a mortified glance in Kurt's direction, he pointedly avoided her repentant gaze, he didn't want Carol's apology he wanted Finn's and from the smug grin on Finn's face as Figgins admitted that the hospitalised boy was Blaine Kurt was sure he wasn't going to get that any time soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Finn was no longer welcome at McKinley. He was upset that he had had to move schools, McKinley was his home, and it was where he belonged. That was until Blaine came along and ruined it all. Carol had found him a place at Westerville high school which was thankfully not too far away and didn't suck as much as Finn had thought that it would. He was slowly settling in, a month had passed since his first day and he had definitely fallen in with a decent crowd. Finn had avoided the glee club at his new school like the plague opting instead to successfully try out for their football team, he missed the music but Finn knew that he couldn't mess up what little social standing he had in this new school. Since he was on the football team Finn had made friends with the jocks and spent all his time following Kyle, the quarter back, around as if he were a god but at least he wasn't getting pushed into lockers.

Things between him and Kurt had not improved. His brother had spent nearly two weeks at the hospital by Blaine's bed and when he did come home Kurt seemed almost catatonic with worry, wandering around the house chewing on his fingernails and stress eating. Whenever Finn tried to spark up conversation with him Kurt would glare with such intensity that Finn could almost feel his eyebrows singeing as it fixed upon him. Any question Finn asked was promptly answered with a snarky response.

After a week Kurt had come home with a bright and relieved smile and informed Burt that Blaine was awake and that he was going to be fine. Finn had watched as Burt pulled Kurt into a hug and scowled, he had felt cut off from his family standing there watching as his mother hugged the pair laughing and talking. Finn hated it.

Walking the corridors at his new school with his new friends, Finn remembered everything that had happened the first time Kurt had come home from the hospital, the shouting rang in his ears, and Kurt had sworn loudly and punched him right in the jaw. Finn had felt the entire thing was unneeded after all he had done it all for Kurt, to protect Kurt.

"Oi Finn!" The shout pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned around to see Kyle and his friends sauntering up the corridor "You coming to practice?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Finn replied falling into step with the group.

Blaine liked to skip over the incident in his mind. He didn't like to think about the month that he had wasted in intensive care; everything had been pain and dark. He'd come out the other side no worse for wear, excluding the new scar and the recurring flashbacks to a time he had thought that he was finished with. It was true that Blaine had physically recovered in record time, the vertical scar on his chest that the doctors had cut to pull the rib out of his lung was all but healed and the lung itself was fixed within six weeks but it had all pulled Blaine's carefully repressed thoughts and feelings to the surface. Night time was the worst. Every night he was sucked back into a dark corridor, his brother's hand in his as the man came round the corner.

The man that had taken his brother from him.

Blaine was discharged from the hospital after a month and told not to return to school for at least two weeks, he'd argued it down from three weeks because he couldn't afford to miss any more school, not with Kurt graduating this year.

Kurt was his constant, he was there all the time, holding Blaine as he screamed in the night

the concern always showing in his face as he stroked Blaine's sweaty face telling him that everything was going to be fine it was just them here, just Kurt and Blaine, nobody was ever going to hurt him again, nobody was ever going to touch him again.

After practice Finn was getting changed, the conversation was flowing in the room.

"So Finn, we hanging at your place this weekend?" Kyle asked

Finn paused for a second, the jocks at Westerville high knew that Finn had a brother but they didn't know that Kurt was gay. Finn didn't want them to find out because he was sure that the guys weren't very accepting of people like Kurt, in fact often he heard them laughing about that little faggot who had gotten killed at the school in their freshman year. Finn knew that Kurt was going to upset his social standing if they found out about him. That said, Kurt wasn't around very often he was always with Blaine these days, Burt even let him stay at Blaine's house during the week. Finn was sure Kurt would be out at the weekend, so surely it would be safe to have the guys round.

"Yeah sure."

They arranged to stay over on Friday night and most of the day on Saturday. Finn was sure that nothing was going to go wrong.

That Friday Finn made his way home to get the house ready for the team to come round, he was surprised to see Kurt's navigator in the driveway and was even more surprised to see Kurt lying on the sofa in the living room with his laptop across his chest.

"I'll be fine Kurt. I can manage a night on my own." A voice said from the computer

"I know - I just don't like leaving you, we both know how bad it gets at night." Kurt replied

"Kurt, I have to grow up at some point, I can't spend my life-"

"You don't have to grow up Blaine; your nightmares aren't fantasy they really happened."

"Kurty, you have to stay at home or I'm never going to manage a night on my own."

"Alright alright, but only because you are telling me to and you'd better phone me if you can't manage, I'll be round in a flash-"

Blaine's laugh rang through the room; Finn could see his head tipped back slightly as his body shook with it. As suddenly as the laughter had begun it morphed into a groan of pain.

"Don't you dare reach for your keys Kurt Hummel." Blaine choked out "This is fine, I'm fine, I was just being a bit too lively."

Blaine's voice stopped, he'd spotted Finn standing behind Kurt.

Kurt turned and glared at Finn.

"I'm going to go now, love." Blaine said his eyes fixed on Finn

"Blaine, you don't have to go because of him."

"No, I do, I can't cope with it, I'm sorry. I'll phone you later. Bye." Blaine hung up quickly.

Finn was furious

"What are you doing home Kurt?" He asked

"This is my house as well Finn Hudson, I don't have to explain myself to you." Kurt replied "But Blaine says that I can't cope with so many sleepless nights helping him and told me to come home."

Kurt shut the lid of his laptop and ran a hand through his hair. Finn was beginning to panic, Kurt couldn't be here, not when all his friends were coming round. Not tonight.

"I have people coming round Kurt, you can't be in here when they are round." Finn said

"Don't you worry Finn Hudson, I'll keep out of your way, I have no desire to see your stupid face anyway."

Kurt scooped his keys up off the table and clutched his laptop to his chest as he stood and swept from the room. Finn bit his lip in irritation, why did Blaine always have to fuck things up for him? Why couldn't he just let Kurt stay with him? Why tonight?

Finn didn't have much time before Kyle would be here so he surveyed the room swiftly and moved the picture of Kurt that sat on the mantle behind the larger picture of Burt and his mum on their wedding day.

The doorbell rang.


	12. Chapter 12

Finn swung open the front door to reveal six members of the football team; Kyle stood at the front of the group grinning.

"You alright Finn?" He said inviting himself into the house. The rest of the guys followed chattering between themselves as they fought over seats. When everyone had found a seat Finn flicked the TV on to the Friday night game and settled back into his seat. Everything was going smoothly, the guys were enjoying themselves, his team were winning and Kurt hadn't materialised downstairs. After the game finished Burt popped his head round the door

"Hey Finn, your mum and I are going out, we'll be back later. There's food in the fridge if you guys get hungry."

"Alright Burt, I'll take care of things here." Finn replied willing Burt not to mention Kurt. Thankfully Burt just nodded and thanked Finn before his mum steered him towards the door and out into the night. Finn listened to the sound of their car starting up over the noise of his friends talking.

"Dude?" Cameron, one of the boys, asked "Can we get some food? I'm starving."

Finn nodded his assent and quickly stood "I'll go see what we have in?"

"Cool."

As he approached the kitchen door Finn was surprised to hear movement behind it, Kurt. It seemed that his brother had decided to have a snack at the same time as the football team. Glancing behind himself to check that nobody had followed him Finn carefully pushed open the door and entered the kitchen. Kurt stood by the stove dressed in sweat pants and a tight t-shirt cutting vegetables. Finn closed the door behind him.

"Kurt, you can't be in here."

Kurt didn't react, continuing to slice the onions. Finn noticed the headphones in Kurt's ears and sighed dramatically before crossing the floor and pulling them out. Kurt jumped violently and Finn had to move quickly to avoid the knife that was thrust at him.

"Fuck Kurt!" He shouted clutching at his stomach.

"Oh," Kurt looked shocked but relieved "it's just you." He turned back to his onions before asking "What is it that you want Finn?"

Finn, still reeling from the fact that Kurt's first instinct was to stab anyone who snuck up on him with a knife, stared at Kurt open mouthed. The room echoed with the sound of the knife repeatedly hitting the chopping board, the music blared from the headphones which dangled from Finn's fingers.

"Finn!" A voice shouted through the door "Where's the food?"

Finn jumped suddenly remembering why he had entered the room in the first place. He darted towards the snack cupboard and started pulling crisps and popcorn out. "Kurt, you can't be downstairs dude, I can't have you gaying out around these guys." Kurt froze.

"What did you just say Finn Hudson?" He asked his voice quivering.

"I said, you can't gay out around these guys." Finn repeated turning to face him. Kurt squared his shoulders.

"This is my house Finn. I will _gay out _wherever I damn well please."

"You'll ruin my reputation Kurt and since I had to leave my school because of _your_ faggy boyfriend, I think you owe me this."

Kurt swung round brandishing his knife, his eyes were aflame with fury.

"You don't bring him into this Finn Hudson. You nearly killed him with your thoughtless and stupid behaviour. He is innocent and you fucked everything up so you can shut the fuck up about _me _owing _you _anything because of him."

"He fucking deserved it." Finn said, suddenly Kurt was right next to him pointing the knife at Finn's neck

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare lay any blame on him. If you ever say anything like that again, I will cut you Finn, I am overtired and stressed, I will cut you I swear to God."

Finn was about to respond but was cut off when the door slammed open revealing Cameron and Kyle. "Dude what is taking so long? I'm staving." Cameron whined, Finn thanked every deity that they hadn't noticed Kurt who had turned around again and resumed cutting his onion.

"Sorry guys, I'm just sorting it now." Finn said pulling more things out of the cupboard. The other boys stayed in the doorway talking to him, Kurt's presence remained undetected as Cameron and Kyle were focused on Finn and for a second Finn thought that he had gotten away with it. That was until Kurt's phone rang.

The noise was loud and immediately drew the attention of everybody in the room. Kurt's back was still turned to the door as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Kurt here."

Loud sobs sounded from the phone

"love?" Kurt asked worry colouring his tone "What's wrong?"

The sobs got louder.

"Please talk to me." Kurt begged dropping the knife onto the board "I'm on my way r-."

Finn could have hit Blaine, he always had to ruin things, he couldn't had waited thirty seconds to phone Kurt? Now all of the football team were going to find out that Kurt was his brother and he was sure that they would tease him no end. He chanced a glance at Kyle, who was staring at Kurt with a twisted look of humour and disgust on his face. Oblivious to this Kurt ran a hand through his hair trying to decipher the words behind Blaine's anguished sobs.

"Baby, I'm coming, I'm on my way. I'm just going to hang up for 15 minutes while I get dressed, can you hold on until then?"

Blaine had obviously accented to this because seconds later Kurt had hung up and was hurtling towards his bedroom. The second that he had disappeared from view, Kyle rounded on Finn.

"Was that your brother?" He asked a sneer fixed on his face

"Step brother." Finn replied trying to act as if he wasn't terrified of Kyle's judgement. Kyle nodded slowly seemingly weighing up all the possible ways that he could respond

"Is he..." Cameron swallowed hard "gay?" Finn's eyes widened and he nodded slowly. For a long time there was silence in the kitchen as both Cameron and Finn waited for Kyle to speak. Finally Kyle smiled a shark toothed grin.

"Fucking faggots, they get everywhere don't they?"

Finn breathed a sigh of relief, it was all going to be okay.

Kurt flew around his room attempting to put both his trousers and his shoes on at the same time. He was beginning to panic, why hadn't he just stayed with Blaine tonight? Kurt threw his sweat pants across the room in vexation. He stuffed items into his bag before practically throwing himself up the stairs keys in hand. Kurt crossed the living room making as little noise as possible, trying not to alert Finn and his friends who sat engrossed by some action movie playing loudly on the TV and slipped out the front door shutting it silently behind him.

Kurt drove like a maniac, trying to shave minutes off his travel time, Blaine's sobs echoing in his mind. After what felt like hours Kurt pulled up at Blaine's front door. Taking a few short breaths to collect himself he took out the key that Blaine's parents had given him for moments like these and slotted it into the lock.

"Blaine?" Kurt called into the darkness which met him through the door "Where are you?"

"Kurt?"

The silhouette of his boyfriend appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Is that you?"

Kurt flipped the lights on and was greeted by the sight of Blaine still sobbing clutching at the banister as he tried to speak.

"Oh baby." Kurt said rushing up the stairs and pulling the crying boy into his arms "It's all alright Blaine, everything is fine, I'm here now."

Blaine relaxed into Kurt's grasp burying his tear-stained face into his boyfriend's shoulder. They stayed like this for a while Kurt stroking Blaine's back as he cried. Soon Blaine's tears stopped and he raised his head bashfully from Kurt's shoulder.

"Sorry." He croaked rubbing the back of his neck

"Don't you apologise Blaine Anderson, you needed me and I am glad that you didn't try and struggle through it on your own."

Kurt steered them down the landing towards Blaine's room still holding Blaine tightly. They lay down on Blaine's bed, Blaine nuzzled into his boyfriend's chest.

"So, do you want to tell me what brought this on?" He asked running his fingers lightly over Blaine's face

"Oh," Said Blaine his face twisting shyly "Well my parents went out so and I was feeling a bit weird so I thought that I would go to sleep. I had a nightmare."

They lay there in silence, Kurt holding Blaine close running his hands up and down his sides while Blaine twisted and untwisted his fingers in Kurt's T-shirt.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything when I called you." Blaine said finally, pushing himself up on his elbow so he could see Kurt's face.

"You will always be my priority." Kurt said placing his hands on Blaine's slightly flushed cheeks. "I was just making some food actually." Kurt decided against telling Blaine about Finn being an arsehole, he didn't need Kurt's problems when he was struggling with his own.

"Well we can't have you going hungry." Blaine said a smile cracking his previously worried features. He felt almost completely normal now, just the echoes of a dark corridor steeped in crimson remained ever present, lurking wetly at the back of his mind. Blaine supposed that it had never really left him, everyday Blaine lived the consequences of that day. Everyday he missed his brother. Finn had just violently brought it all back to the surface. Now he was a wreck, he couldn't sleep, he was massively afraid of being left in the house on his own, hell these days even the colour red seemed to set him off, but for now Kurt was here. In his arms Blaine was safe and everything was under control.

Kurt smiled back at him "I'm sure you'll take care of it for me." He replied rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"What kind of person would I be if I just let you starve after you drove all the way over here to sort me out?" Blaine asked his good natured smile not quite masking just how embarrassed he felt about having to call Kurt. He wished that he could have fixed it himself, Kurt had really needed the sleep having been woken up by Blaine's screams every night this week.

"Well I think I'll be alright for a few more minutes." Kurt said his arms winding tighter around Blaine and settling deeper into the bed.

"Well if you are sure." Blaine replied resting his head back on Kurt's chest listening to the steady thump of his heart beat. Kurt yawned loudly suddenly realising just how exhausted he was, the past week of sleepless nights suddenly caught up with him and he was asleep within a few minutes. Blaine let Kurt's steady breathing wash over him falling into his fist peaceful sleep this week.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**so if you are taking the time to read all this I was wondering, on the side of this story I've been writing a little Badboy!Klaine Fic and I just wanted to know if any of you would be interested in reading it...**

**If you would be you could drop me a message or review or something. Anyway, have a good week  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Kyle was elated. He had found Anderson's little friend. It hadn't taken much at all to find him, Kyle hadn't even been trying, he'd pretty much just walked right into his life. Kyle inwardly thanked God that Finn had been kicked out of his last school because it had led Kyle to the greatest revenge that he could imagine. To think that he was standing here now, in Blaine Anderson's boyfriend's house, it made him shiver with delight. He'd waited nearly three years for this chance and he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers, he was going to enjoy every second of this...

Kyle waited until he heard the click shut behind Blaine's boyfriend before excusing himself to the bathroom. After he left the room Kyle began phase two of his plan. Phase one had been to find Anderson's boy the next part of the plan meant that Kyle needed to know this kid a little bit better. It was almost comically easy, he'd seen the boy run off to his bedroom earlier so he knew exactly where to begin his search. He swiftly slipped down the stairs and swung open the door to what he presumed was the boyfriend's bedroom.

Kyle flicked on the light switch illuminating an immaculate space. The boy was clearly very girly since it was so tidy, no teenage boy would keep a room this clean. His eyes swept the room trying to find something that might tell him a little bit about this boy. He spotted a school bag hanging on the back of the desk chair and flipped it open. Inside there was a collection of school books each of which bore the name _Kurt Hummel _in neatly curled script. So Anderson's mystery man had a name. Kurt Hummel. It felt good to be able to put a name to the face, to the man. Kyle surveyed the desk looking for more information. The desk, like the rest of Kurt's room, was neatly ordered. There was a mug filled with pens, a laptop, several sheets of paper and a small collection of framed photographs arranged enticingly, ready for Kyle to poke through. He rifled swiftly through the papers hoping for some sort of diary entry. No such luck, it seemed as though Hummel had been doing some homework. Kyle picked up one of the framed photographs, his lip curled in disgust as he saw that it was a picture of Blaine and Kurt sitting side by side on a grand staircase. In the photo both boys were clad in prep school uniform, Anderson's hair was gelled flat he was staring lovingly at Kurt who was smiling at the camera. Kyle put the picture down and looked at the next one, this one was also a picture of Blaine. In the photograph Blaine was sprawled shirtless on a bed reading a book, the boy's hair was tousled as if he had just woken up and a pair of glasses were perched on his nose. Blaine obviously hadn't been aware that a picture was being taken as his gaze was fixed unwaveringly on the book a soft smile breaking across his face. Kyle sneered at the photograph. He stepped away from the desk and turned towards the bed. He noticed the draw on the bed side table and quickly walked over to it. There was yet another picture of the couple resting on top of the bedside table but Kyle ignored it and went straight for the draw. Pulling it open Kyle stuck his hand inside but quickly retracted it as he felt something slimy. Peering in he saw that an opened bottle of lube had leaked all over the inside of the draw. Seeing this Kyle decided that he wasn't interested in the contents of the draw any longer.

Kyle glanced once more around the room searching for inspiration. _Hummel was just too much of a lady to not have a diary_, Kyle thought scanning the shelves. "If I were Hummel, where would I hide my diary?" He said to himself before reaching a hand under Kurt's pillows. He nearly smiled at how predictable this boy was, there under the pillow was a book.

Kyle pulled it out triumphantly.

* * *

Blaine woke before Kurt, glancing at the clock he saw that it was nearly eleven o'clock at night. Blaine sighed softly realising that he hadn't even been asleep for three hours.

He pushed himself up on his elbows and ran a hand through his tangled hair with a grimace, he was still exhausted but he knew that there was no point trying to get back to sleep yet. Kurt stirred gently next to him shifting slightly before settling deeper into the bed. Blaine lifted a hand and lightly stroked Kurt's sleeping face. He smiled softly as Kurt subconsciously leant into his touch. Blaine stayed like that for a while, slowly stroking his boyfriend's cheek whilst he let his thoughts drift back to the dream that had made him call Kurt in a panic. It had been scarily graphic.

The dream was always the same, it was the dream that had haunted his sleep ever since he'd woken up in the hospital after Finn had pushed him. Blaine closed his eyes as the familiar images overtook him once more.

_Blaine lay on the floor of the corridor blood dripping slowly from a cut on his cheek. It was dark and he was alone._

"_Blaine!" a voice called frantically "Blaine!"_

_A figure skidded into view. A tall blonde boy lent over him, his pale blue eyes bright with worried tears._

"_Blaine! It's going to be fine Blaine, I promise you everything is going to be fine." The boy babbled cradling Blaine's head in his lap. Footsteps sounded, someone was coming round the corner._

"_Help!" The boy shouted "Hey, help us! He's hurt!"_

_The man stopped close them. Blaine watched as his eyes flashed in drunken anger at the pair's proximity._

"_You dirty faggots!" The man slurred. The blue eyed boy looked confused and scared as the hulk of a man sneered down at them. A large hand reached out and ripped the boy away from Blaine and slammed him hard into a locker, the boy gurgled helplessly as the man's fingers tightened around his neck hard enough to cut off the flow of air._

"_You think you can spread your disease here?" He roared spittle coating the boy's youthful face. Blaine tried to move, he had to help the boy, but he tried too late. The man threw the boy to the floor and kicked him sharply in the head._

"_You're disgusting!" The man shouted over and over as he launched his foot repeatedly into the boy. Blaine screeched loudly and moved to his feet trying to pull the man away. The man swung wildly at him knocking him onto the floor before kicking him several times in the stomach. Something wet splashed onto Blaine's face. Spit. He swung one last half-hearted kick at the now limp blonde boy before stumbling drunkenly away._

_Blaine pulled himself across the floor dreading what he would find when he got to the boy. Blaine shook the boy gently._

"_Theo?" He asked trying not to look at the boy's now destroyed face, there was no response._

"_Theo." Blaine tried again shaking the boy a little harder_

"_Theo!" He cried shaking the boy frantically tears starting to run down his cheeks_

"_Please Theo! Please don't do this! Please! No!"_

_Theo's eyes struggled to open._

"_Bl-aine..." He battled to get the words out "B-laine... It's going... to be... fine." Theo's fine blonde hair was doused in sweat and something darker, sticky, something crimson._

"_No, Theo, No. You're going to be fine. I wont let you..." He couldn't bring himself to say the word._

_Theo's head lolled to the side. Blaine clutched tightly at his hand trying to hold on to him, trying to stop him from leaving._

"_It's... so... __bright__... Blainey." Theo choked out his disfigured__ face trying to morph into something like a smile. The expression was hideous and Blaine had to fight back the bile that was threatening to spill._

_Theo's face suddenly slackened._

"_No. No. No. No. No."_

_His eyes rolled back into his s__k__ull, he let out a l__oud choking gasp and all was silent._

"Theo!" Blaine screamed snapping abruptly out of memory "Theo! No! Theo!"

In that second Kurt was awake. His eyes darted blearily around the room trying to find Blaine, who had thrown himself across the room and was curled up in a quivering ball in the corner. Kurt was with him in moments, his strong arms wrapped tightly around Blaine, holding him together.

"Blaine, baby, it's all going to be fine. I promise you everything is fine."

Kurt's words echoed Theo's, Blaine whimpered and curled himself tighter into Kurt.

"I need-" Blaine choked

"What do you need baby? Please let me help you."

Swallowing heavily Blaine pushed himself to his feet and pulled Kurt out of the door. He stumbled painfully down the hall alighting finally once again outside that door. His dead brother's door. Blaine pushed the door open slowly and allowed the smell to once again wash over him. He forced himself to take a few wavering steps over the threshold before he collapsed nuzzling his tear-stained face into the carpet. Kurt stood uncertainly in the doorway watching as his boyfriend tried to collect himself on the floor of a disused room. The room was dust covered even though Blaine had recently slept a night in here. On the desk was a single framed photograph of a blonde boy with shimmering blue eyes. Theodore Anderson, Blaine's twin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, it's been a while. This chapter has been finished for a while but my editor (who is lovely) has been indisposed for a while so I apologise for how long it has been since I updated. Hopefully it wont be left this long again, that said what happens happens sadly.**

* * *

Blaine woke at 7:30, light was streaming into the room through Theo's constantly open curtains. For a second, Blaine glanced confusedly, around the room and then the events of the previous night came flooding back. He blanched as he remembered his nightmare.

"Fuuuuck." Blaine groaned rolling over to bury his face dramatically in the pillow. The smell of his brother assailed his nostrils and Blaine wondered briefly why everything still smelt like him after so much time. For a few fleeting moments Blaine allowed himself to think that Theo wasn't dead, that he had just gone on a trip with school for a couple of days. Blaine let himself think that later today Theo would storm into Blaine's room and demand to know why Blaine had been poking around in his room while he had been away. This was a familiar scene, when they had been children Blaine had found it very difficult to be away from Theo even for a few days and so when the two brothers were separated Blaine often found himself sleeping in his brother's bed. Soon after his brother's death Blaine had struggled greatly with Theo's absence, he'd spent every night in Theo's bed, he'd started wearing Theo's clothes and using his shampoo. Blaine's therapist at the time had told his parents that letting Blaine surround himself with Theo was stopping him from letting go and making a full psychological recovery, after that conversation Mr and Mrs Anderson had locked the door to Theo's bedroom and Blaine had learned to deal with his problems on his own. Now it seemed that all those months of hard repression been for nothing.

Blaine moaned and sat up. Kurt wasn't with him, this was unusual. Swinging his legs out of bed Blaine set off in search of him. He found Kurt fast asleep in his bed. Blaine smiled fondly at his boyfriend as he slept, he crossed the room silently and sat lightly on the edge of the bed. Kurt snuffled softly in his sleep and nuzzled into Blaine's side. Blaine stroked Kurt's messy hair gently before lying down and pulling him into a tender hug. Kurt stirred slightly, his face creased and a whine escaped his lips. Blaine chuckled slightly. Kurt's eyes flickered open and met Blaine's. Blaine was momentarily disarmed by his boyfriend's gaze. Kurt's eyes were possibly the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen, Blaine was sure that if Kurt let him he would be completely content to never break the connection. All too soon Kurt yawned and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Mornin'." Kurt mumbled - his nose skimmed up Blaine's neck causing Blaine to shiver slightly

"Morning."

"How are you feeling today?" Kurt asked pulling away from Blaine slightly so that he could look directly at him.

"Hmmm..." Blaine ducked his head to kiss the exposed skin where Kurt's overly large shirt had slipped slightly to reveal his shoulder, obviously trying to avoid the question.

"Blaine?"

Blaine sighed heavily rolling over so that he was lying on his back. He stared at the ceiling and placed both of his hands behind his head.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up I guess." He responded finally

"What happened?" Kurt asked

"I had another nightmare. About my brother's death."

Kurt could tell that Blaine didn't really want to talk about it but he persevered.

"I know that you don't really want to talk about it, but we have to, I have to know what is going on with you..."

"I just, just keep going back there. I keep watching him die over and over again." Blaine said whimpering slightly and Kurt pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's okay Blaine, it's okay to feel like that."

"Is it Kurt? It's been nearly three years, I should be past this by now."

"You watched a thug stamp your twin brother's head in. This isn't something that you just get over." Blaine flinched at the images that Kurt's words conjured up.

"I wish it would just go away Kurt, I want it to be finished."

"I know love, I know."

Blaine slumped heavily in Kurt's arms letting himself be absorbed by the feeling that he always seemed to get when Kurt was close.

"I love you." He murmured "I'm sorry that I'm not fixed, I'm so sorry."

Kurt kissed Blaine fiercely silencing him. After a moment he pulled away and rested his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"I love you Blaine, you are perfect to me and you'd better not forget it."

Blaine's face morphed into a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, Kurt decided that this was at least progress.

* * *

On Monday morning Kurt drove to school his thoughts never seemed to stray from Blaine. Kurt was constantly worrying and wondering about how Blaine was but he still tried to maintain his high grades, this meant attending school was not optional, as much as sometimes he wished it was. He pulled into the car park, quickly found a space and turned the engine off. Kurt sat for a minute trying unsuccessfully to push thoughts of Blaine to the back of his mind, he reached into his bag, pulled out the English essay that he had written the night before and began scanning through it for grammatical errors.

A harsh tap on the window interrupted his editing. Kurt looked up from the page in front of him to see an impatient Rachel Berry glaring down at him. Kurt was slightly perturbed by Rachel's irritated expression but opened the door and stepped out of his car to see what she wanted, he was almost certain that it was going to be a conversation about the amount of glee club practises that Kurt had been absent from while he had been looking after Blaine.

"Good morning Rachel." Kurt said with a smile

"Kurt." Rachel replied shortly "I hope that you are planning on actually showing up to glee club today."

Kurt frowned slightly.

"Umm, well I was actually planning on leaving early, I have to go to Bla-"

"Kurt Hummel! You have missed the last three glee rehearsals, you cannot miss this one!" Rachel interrupted with a screech.

Kurt rolled his eyes in exasperation and Rachel's glare intensified

"Just be there." She said before stalking away. Kurt groaned loudly dragging both his hands down his face, he briefly wondered just how painful it would be to gouge his own eyes out because if he did then he wouldn't have to go to glee this afternoon, he didn't want to face Rachel when she was so obviously on the war path, Kurt was dealing with enough without the inevitable strop that was going to be thrown in glee today. Sighing heavily as he realised that getting back to Blaine early today was going to be impossible Kurt pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text telling Blaine not to expect him over until after 5 since he would be gracing glee club with his fabulous presence. He began to walk in the direction of his first class. After a few minutes Blaine's reply came up on his phone.

_Do you have to? I was really looking forward to having you to myself, my parents will be back at 5... -B xxx _

Kurt groaned again, bloody cockblocking glee club.

_Sorry love, Rachel will drag me there if I don't go on my own. If I could get out of it, believe me, I would be with you in a heartbeat. -K xxx _

Kurt arrived at his English classroom and slipped silently into his seat, his phone announced another text from Blaine.

_You'd better make it up to me, Kurt Hummel, I really wanted you here. In your tight tight jeans... -B xxx _

Kurt laughed lightly

_I swear I will make it up to you, tomorrow it's going to be just you and me. -K xxx _

The teacher entered the room and Kurt quickly pocketed his phone and turned his full attention towards the class.

At the end of the day Kurt dragged himself towards the choir room grumbling to himself the entire way about his spoiled evening. He glanced around the room as he entered

confused that it was so quiet despite all the glee kids being inside, nobody was talking, when Kurt walked through the door every pair of eyes flicked towards him.

"Um, hey guys..." He said a bit disconcerted by how silent everyone was.

"Take a seat Kurt, we need to talk to you." Rachel said straight away. Kurt narrowed his eyes but lowered himself into the chair that had been set in front of the group.

"This is an intervention, Kurt." Mercedes started

"I don't have a drinking problem guys." Kurt replied his confusion showing

"It's about Blaine." Rachel said flatly. Kurt crossed his arms defensively but waited for them to make their point.

"We think that you've been spending too much time with him, Boo." Mercedes said gently, Kurt kept his face expressionless but in his head he was screaming.

"He's not good for you Kurt, just look what he did to Finn!" Rachel said

"What did he do to Finn?" Kurt asked his quiet tone effectively masking his anger.

"He got him expelled..." Puck said angrily "and Finn is supposed to be your brother dude. Bros before hoes."

"You've been neglecting your role in glee club to hang out with him and we need all the help that we can get since Blaine got Finn kicked out of the school!" Rachel screeched cutting Puck off. Kurt sucked in a large breath to calm himself, it was always going to come down to this with Rachel, Blaine had been put in hospital, Kurt was getting barely enough sleep to function properly and worst of all one of the people that Kurt had trusted most in the world was the cause of it all, but that was all fine as long as Kurt wasn't neglecting the glee club.

"You all feel this way?" Kurt asked his voice barely above a whisper. He scanned the room meeting everybody in the room's eyes. Nobody said anything, it was as if all the air had been sucked from the room everybody eyed Kurt wearily as he trembled in barely controlled rage.

"I see..." He slowly pushed himself out of the chair so that he was standing. Everybody looked relieved at how well Kurt appeared to be taking their little intervention. "I just have one question... What do you think Blaine and I spend the time after school doing?" Puck's eyes widened comically obviously thinking Kurt was about to tell them about his sex life.

"No Puck, not having sex, we spend our evenings at Blaine's therapist, or at the hospital, sometimes if I'm lucky I can spend a few hours holding him while he cries and telling him that it isn't his fault that my suddenly homophobic brother decided to 'put him in his place', that it isn't going to end up like last time. Just now I don't give a shit about your glee club, in fact after this I could quite happily knock all of your heads together. Blaine didn't get Finn expelled, after he went into hospital I took the issue to the principle and demanded that Finn leave the school!" The volume of Kurt's voice increased through his tirade until he was shouting as the New Directions looked on in shock. "And I would do it

again in a heart beat! Because it isn't right that Blaine is blamed for being a victim to a hate crime!"

Rachel opened her mouth to say something

"No, Rachel Berry! You shut up and listen for once in your miserable existence! I'm going to be spending as much time with Blaine as he needs me to, I thought that you guys would understand that. I thought you guys were my friends. Obviously I was wrong." Kurt stood breathing heavily waiting for someone to say something but before anyone could Mr Schue strolled into the room.

"Hey guys! Oh Kurt, it's good to see you. I was getting worried." he chirped happily seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room. "I'm glad you're here actually I was wondering how Blaine was doing? I was thinking, when he comes back to school he should re-join the new directions. Since we've lost our male lead." Kurt snorted loudly and Mr Schue looked surprised.

"With all due respect sir, I don't think that he is very welcome here." Kurt said casting a withering look around the room before moving towards the door. Just before he left Kurt turned around and surveyed his team mates, he could feel the tears of frustration and anger building "I don't think that I'll be back either, I can't deal with your selfish behaviour right now." he said and with that he swept from the room leaving his friends gaping at his back.

In the corridor Kurt let the tears of anger fall. He walked away from the choir room and waited until he was round the corner before he lent heavily against a locker and finally allowed himself to be overcome by the waterfalls flowing down his cheeks.

"Hey." someone said quietly. "Are you alright?" Kurt spun round dramatically and came face to face with a girl who looked familiar. She had long brown hair and wore some of the least flattering jeans that Kurt had ever seen anybody attempt to wear and a hugely baggy sweater paired with a pair of knee high doc martins.

"Kurt? Right?" She asked Kurt just stared openly at her. The girl flushed slightly under his gaze "Sorry, you're Blaine's boyfriend aren't you?" realisation dawned upon Kurt.

"You're one of Blaine's friends?" he asked

"Yeah, Olivia." She replied offering her hand to him to shake. Kurt took it, Olivia smiled widely.

"So then, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She asked again

"Oh nothing." He replied pushing himself off the locker. Olivia raised an eyebrow and looked at him incredulously.

"I'm not an idiot," She said "It's written all over your face and I want to help you."

"Just the glee kids being... annoying." Kurt said finally. Olivia frowned slightly, they stood there for a moment Olivia searching Kurt's face. Suddenly she extended her hand again, in

his surprise Kurt took it and Olivia strode off down the hall dragging a confused Kurt after her. They moved through the school at a dizzying pace and alighted outside a small room.

"Have you ever taken part in a debate?" Olivia asked

"Ummm..." Kurt replied completely taken aback. Olivia smiled happily and pushed open the door.

"It doesn't really matter. Come on Kurt, it's just a bit of fun." she shoved Kurt lightly and he stepped inside.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody. How are you? That's great/ sad (Delete as applicable) I'm super fantabulous, yes that is a word. (Okay not really but whatever, don't be judging me!)  
**

**So here is a chapter what I wrote for you, I'm not too sure what was going through my head when I wrote the ending but this is the way that it came out of my fingers so I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to send me a review or a message if you want to chat about it, offer some criticism or praise, I try to reply to every review. **

**Oh and by the way, please consider the fact that I am from jolly old England when you look at the spelling of certain words and certain bits of phrasing. I do things the British way... because I am British.  
**

**Anyhooo have a lovely day and all that jazz**

**DayDreamer2369 **

**xxx Kisses xxx**

* * *

Entering the room Kurt was startled to see two small groups of people chatting animatedly between themselves, there was a clear split down the room. As he stepped over the threshold, ten pairs of curious eyes flickered over to stare at him before returning to their conversations. Kurt flushed slightly and nearly turned to run from the room but in that second Olivia was there at his side placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey guys." She said offering a smile to the room. A boy with brown curly hair looked up at that, he smirked

"I didn't think that you would show your face round here." He said in a smug voice, he spoke in an English accent and Kurt was sure that he had seen the boy before. Olivia grinned at him

"I wouldn't miss a chance to thrash you, Leslie." she replied before turning to Kurt with a friendly smile.

"It's okay, they don't bite. Just have a seat, you can just observe if you want." She said trying to be reassuring, it didn't work. Kurt sank into a chair trying to make himself as small as possible to get away from the inquisitive eyes that were fixed on him.

"Who's this?" One of the boys asked

"Oh sorry. Everyone, this is Kurt Hummel. He's Blaine's boyfriend."

There was a soft murmur of interest at this revelation and Kurt tried to sink even further into his seat to avoid the scrutiny of the two groups, seeming to sense this Olivia stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kurt tried to relax but he felt a little bit uncomfortable with Olivia touching him since they had only just met. Obviously realising this she quickly withdrew her hand and stepped away from Kurt to join one of the two groups.

"What are we debating?" She asked leaning over to read the sheets of paper that the group had been scribbling on.

"The death penalty." The boy called Leslie replied without looking up from his own sheets of paper.

Kurt watched this exchange with some interest, he wondered briefly if the two were dating. There was a strange familiarity between them that Kurt put down to a mutual fondness. He was pondering this quietly when Olivia turned and started speaking to him.

"You don't have to stay here Kurt, if you have something to rush off to..."

Kurt glanced down at the clock on his phone, there was a text from Blaine.

It's okay love, I'll forgive you this time. It's just my therapy session anyway, I'll get the bus from my violin lesson. It should be finished by half four so we can meet up afterwards – B xxx

"I'll stay if it's alright." Kurt said causing Olivia to pump a fist in the air in triumph

"You wont regret it!" She shouted almost quivering with badly contained excitement. The boy next to her rolled his eyes fondly and patted her on the head, Olivia scowled at him and swatted his hand away with a playful growl.

"Shall we get this show on the road then?" Leslie asked, the rest of the group nodded their agreement.

"Do you want to adjudicate Kurt?" He asked

"... Um, what does that entail?"

"You just have to time the speeches and make sure people don't go over two minutes."

"Okay then, I'm sure I can do that."

For the rest of the hour Kurt timed speeches, laughed at badly worded arguments and smiled along with the rest of the club. He watched as the two groups of teenagers argued back and forth, the language flowed over Kurt's head in a sea of flowery words and dramatic gesticulations. Swearing and intimidation weren't permitted and so often a speaker would refer scathingly to another person as "My esteemed colleague."

Kurt found himself being comforted by this, it seeming an entire world away from the rude words and hateful glares thrown around the choir room. Kurt loved the glee club, he really did, but after what they had said about Blaine he couldn't in clean conscience spend time with them and the debate society with their intellect seemed like a lot of fun.

After an hour the debate abated and the teenagers began to stand and prepare to leave, they chatted happily in small groups before drifting slowly from the room. Olivia skipped over to Kurt dragging a practically glowing Leslie with her.

"Hey Kurt!" She chirped "Thanks for adjudicating, did you have fun?"

Kurt shrugged unsure how to respond to her unrelenting excitement. The bright beaming smile on Olivia's face faltered slightly and she suddenly seemed much smaller.

"Sorry Kurt, I just wanted to give you a good time and a bit of a laugh..."

Kurt felt a little guilty, Olivia's obvious disappointment reminded him of the look a small child gave you when you told them they couldn't have any more sweets.

"No, I did have fun. Sorry, I'm just not sure how to deal with all of this."

Leslie laughed

"You always scare people off Olly, you're just too enthusiastic." He said ruffling her hair, Olivia frowned at him.

"Don't worry Olivia, it's refreshing really." Kurt said trying his best to placate her, it seemed to work.

"Thanks," She said grinning "Now we have to get going, my mum is expecting me home and Leslie has a date! But you're welcome in debating society any time the glee club gets you down dear."

With that Olivia swept from the room pulling Leslie after her. Kurt shook his head and started off in the direction of his locker. On the way Kurt pulled out his phone to check the time, seeing that it was after half past four he dialled Blaine's number and waited for his boyfriend to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart, how was therapy?"

"Oh, hey Kurt, therapy was fine. We just talked about my nightmares really."

"Well that sounds like tons of fun. Well, I'm finished now so do you want me to come round?" Kurt asked as he opened his locker to remove the text books that he would need for that night's homework.

"Well actually, I'm still in Lima," Blaine replied "So I could come to yours instead, if you don't mind."

"Um, well, Finn has a football match today," Kurt said racking his brains for the small amount of information that he had paid attention to "So he will be home late tonight but I can't promise you we'll be able to eat before he gets in if you aren't ready to face him yet. We might have to eat later at yours."

"That's fine, I don't think that eating a bit later than usual is going to kill me." Blaine's voice rang with repressed laughter obviously amused by Kurt's mothering behaviour. Ignoring this Kurt shut his locker and made his way towards the exit.

"So, where are you anyway? Do you need me to come and pick you up?"

"I'm outside."

"What?"

"I'm outside, specifically standing by your car actually."

"Jesus Blaine! Your supposed to be ill, what if somebody sees you?"

"I've got a doctor's note Kurtie. Plus, I've just had major surgery. Nobody is going to get on my case for missing school even if I'm out and about."

Kurt rolled his eyes, not convinced. He pushed open the door to the carpark and stepped out into the late afternoon sun. He spotted Blaine almost immediately, leaning lazily against Kurt's car Blaine looked effortlessly beautiful. His hair was gelled back and a pair of brightly coloured sunglasses were perched on his nose. He noticed Kurt and waved him over. Kurt didn't have to be asked twice, he was by his boyfriend in a matter of moments

letting himself pull Blaine into a tight hug.

"Well hello there." Blaine said burying his face in Kurt's chest "I missed you."

"Blaine, it's been less than a day." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Well, strangely enough I've gotten used to you being around and it feels weird to have to go to therapy on my own. How was glee anyway?"

Kurt frowned as he remembered what his friends had said about Blaine.

"I didn't go in the end." He said shortly, Blaine looked confused.

"But, you only just got out of school... What have you been doing for an hour?"

Kurt unlocked the car and opened the door to let Blaine in.

"Olivia took me to debate club."

"Olivia as in Olivia Olivia?" Blaine asked "With the oversized sweaters and the terrible jeans?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's assessment

"The very same." He replied flipping his bag open to check that he had everything that he needed for his homework. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I'll be right back, I've left my English essay in my locker and I need to re write it tonight."

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly at Kurt's forgetfulness and climbed into Kurt's car

"I'll wait here, hurry back."

Kurt passed Blaine the keys

"You can listen to the radio if you want, I'll be five minutes tops." He said before turning to hurry back into the building. Blaine watched until the door closed behind him before leaning back into his seat. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, his weekly trip to the therapist always dredged up the things that he had tried to repress. He hated it but knew that talking and thinking over his grief would stop him from the guilty nightmares that currently plagued him. Blaine had held onto all his thoughts and feelings from the incident and that was what had ultimately caused this breakdown, it had all been too similar to the night that his brother had died and that had triggered the rush of memories. Keeping his eyes closed Blaine massaged his temples and sighed, he just wanted it all to be done with, he wanted to get back to sleeping uninterrupted and being able to walk a school corridor without the automatic shiver and the image of Theo's blood splatted across the lockers. Groaning at the image that he had unintentionally called up, Blaine opened his eyes and got out of the car hoping that the cold air would distract him, only to come face to face

with Puck and Rachel.

Blaine resisted the urge to gouge his own eyes out.

"Hey... Guys."

"Cut the crap hobbit." Puck said with a scowl "What are you doing here?"

"... Waiting for Kurt?" Blaine said

"You shouldn't be here, not after what you did to Finn." Rachel said her voice grating on Blaine's nerves

"What I did to Finn?"

"You got him expelled!" Shrieked Rachel

"He put me in hospital." Blaine replied shortly his hand unconsciously moving to rest over his newest surgical scar. Puck and Rachel pointedly ignored him.

"You need to stop distracting Kurt." Puck said towering over Blaine "He needs to come to practice or we're going to have to get rid of him."

"You don't even need him around all the time, look at you! You're fine!" Rachel screeched backing Blaine against the car. Blaine swallowed heavily beginning to feel uncomfortable with their proximity.

"Oi!"

Rachel and Puck swivelled quickly and were met with a furious Kurt.

"What the hell do you two think that you are doing?"

"Oh, hey Princess." Puck said throwing an arm around Blaine's neck "We were just having a little chat with Blaine here."

Internally Blaine was freaking out, he couldn't cope with Puck touching him, he couldn't cope with Rachel shouting at him. He just wanted to fall onto the floor and retch. Kurt could see Blaine's internal meltdown

"Don't touch him Puck."

"What? I'm not hurting him."

Blaine tried to hold himself together, taking large gulping breaths.

"Puck! Let him go!"

Puck looked at Blaine who was silently panicking, staring up at Puck his eyes pleading with him. Puck removed his hand and Blaine shrank away from him. He huddled close to the car trying to get as far as possible from the two teenagers. Kurt glared at Rachel and Puck

before moving towards Blaine. He gripped his boyfriend's arm.

"Are you okay, Love?"

Blaine nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Get in the car Blaine. I'll be there in a moment, I just want to have a quick chat with these two."

Kurt waited until Blaine was settled in his seat and closed the car door behind him. He grabbed Rachel and Puck by the arms and pulled them away so that they were standing a short distance away.

"Who the fuck do you two think that you are?" He asked keeping his voice low and dangerous. "What are you doing? I can't believe how bloody stupid you are."

Rachel's face morphed into frown and she opened her mouth to defend their actions but Kurt silenced her with a furious glare.

"Now I like you two, you aren't being intentionally mean but you have upset Blaine with whatever bullshit you just spewed at him. So, this is how this is going to work, you two are going to turn around and walk away and then you are going to stay away. You are going to stay away from my boyfriend or I am going to kick your asses so fucking hard you'll be able to taste my foot for weeks. Do you understand me?"

They nodded wordlessly, Kurt smiled sarcastically and walked back to his car.

Blaine sat hunched in the passenger seat his eyes fixed on the middle distance, he looked round when Kurt opened the door and grimaced bashfully.

"Sorry."

Kurt rolled his eyes and started the engine.

"It wasn't your fault that the glee club think that it is okay to threaten anybody that doesn't do exactly what they say."

They sat in silence, Kurt quietly fuming and Blaine trying to hold back tears of frustration at his own weakness and inability to function in the real world, one little confrontation and he went to pieces.

They pulled up outside the Hummel's house a short while afterwards by which time Blaine had calmed down enough to take Kurt's hand in his. He gripped it as if it was the only thing anchoring him to the earth.

"Please don't be sad."

Kurt looked startled.

"I'm not sad. I'm irritated," Kurt said shifting in his seat so that he could take Blaine's other hand as well. "They tried to give me an intervention today Blaine."

"But you don't have a drinking problem..."

"That's exactly what I said, but they were talking about how much time I spend with you and how that effects the club. It's bloody selfish is what, they think that their little club should be more important to me than the well-being of the man I love. It's all well and good to tell me that but to intimidate you that is inexcusable."

"What do they think that we spend all our time together doing anyway?" Blaine asked wrinkling his nose in annoyance "The time that you take out of glee club is to take me to the therapist and anything outside of that is none of their business."

"Exactly!" Kurt exclaimed "They can all bugger off anyway, you are my priority right now. So, lets not let all this ruin our evening, shall we go find something interesting to do?"

Blaine nodded letting go of Kurt's hands to unbuckle his seatbelt and climb out of the car.

Burt was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV when the boys got in.

"Hey Blaine, long time no see." He said spotting him when he turned away from his program. Blaine smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Burt, you alright?"

"I'm fine, how're your lungs doing?"

"Pretty much all healed, thanks."

"You going back to school soon then?"

Blaine wasn't sure how to reply, he didn't really want to tell Burt the extent of his problems but he couldn't tell him that he was staying off for his physical recovery. Kurt saved him from further floundering by grabbing his arm and starting to pull him out of the room.

"There's no need for the third degree dad!" He said "We have to go now, Blaine has to keep up with his school work and I promised to help him with his French work."

Burt just grunted and turned back to the television as Kurt and Blaine made it out of the room.

"Are we really going to do my French work?" Blaine asked as they started off in the direction of Kurt's room, his face dropping slightly in disappointment. Kurt laughed, shook his head and pulled Blaine into the room.

"Hell no. I've got you all to myself tonight and nothing is going to get between us tonight."

Blaine shut the door with his foot and slipped his coat off letting it fall to the floor. His eyes were locked onto Kurt's and he looked hungry, as if he could devour him.

"Oi! You two! Door open please!" Burt shouted from the living room cutting through the tension that was building in the room. Kurt scowled.

"Alright dad!" He shouted back pulling the door open, Blaine give Kurt a look similar to that of a kicked puppy obviously thinking that this was going to be the end of their intimacy, Kurt smiled at him wickedly pulling Blaine close letting a his hands trail down his sides letting them come to rest on his ass, squeezing lightly. Blaine wined lightly relishing the strong hands grasping at him but knowing that nothing could come from it, not until later tonight when they were back in the silence of Blaine's house. Kurt didn't seem to be on the same wavelength though continuing to grope Blaine ass through his jeans and beginning to mouth lightly up his neck, nuzzling against the skin.

"Kuuuurt, we can't... your dad might hear." Blaine gasped out, his voice coming out slightly strangled as he gripped Kurt tightly waves of arousal flowing through him.

"You'll just have to be super quiet." Kurt said leaning down to press his lips against Blaine's un-tucking his shirt and slipping a hand under it. He groaned into his boyfriend's mouth as he felt the smooth skin of his Blaine's back against his searching fingers, he could have stayed there pressed tight against Blaine all evening letting the feeling of his tongue against Blaine's wash over him, caressing his soft skin, but all too soon Blaine pulled away. Kurt whined quietly and tried to hold him where he was.

"Just a second Kurt, I've got a plan to sort the sound problem."

Reluctantly Kurt let him go and Blaine searched through the pockets of his coat until he found his Ipod. Grinning triumphantly he quickly plugged it into Kurt's speakers and scrolled through songs until he found the one that he was looking for.

_Cut my life into pieces _

_This is my Last resort _

Kurt smiled as the music started up loudly.

"Pretty smart there Anderson." He said moving so that he was sitting on the bed. Blaine tapped his own head slightly.

"Not just a hat rack." He joked his eyes still burning into Kurt's the undisguised want making Kurt want to shove him into the wall and kiss him until his lips bruised. Blaine swayed slowly to the heavy beat of the music unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders with a soft smirk on his face. Kurt's eyes wandered up and down Blaine's chest, taking in the exposed skin, licking his lips as he imagined what it tasted like. Blaine stayed where he was continuing to move to the pulse of the song watching as Kurt was slowly consumed by lust.

"Blaine Anderson, if you don't get your ass over here right now I swear to God I'll-"

He was cut off by Blaine kissing him desperately, he'd crossed the room in a matter of seconds. Kurt was almost startled by the kiss but grasped at his boyfriend, his hands touching Blaine's chest, stroking across the scars feeling the difference between the smooth skin and the slightly raised scar tissue.

Kurt tugged Blaine down on top of him and Blaine moaned loudly into the kiss, his fingers twined with Kurt's pulling them away from his body and pressing his boyfriend's arms tightly against the mattress.

Blaine pulled away slightly letting his lips wander slowly down Kurt's jawline savouring every gasp and noise that fell from his lips, holding Kurt's hands away from him.

"Please, fuck. Please!"

Blaine smirked against Kurt's neck.

"Fuck. Please Blaine-"

Blaine moved back, sitting on his haunches he tilted his head to the side observing as Kurt's chest heaved and his hands twitched slightly wanting to reach out and touch.

"Please what?" Blaine asked innocently

"I need you."

"Well... if you insist."


End file.
